Eschalot and SaiyaGirl
by AntiHero627
Summary: Feeling inferior to the other Z Fighters who defend the earth from harm, Pan leaves to grow stronger and discover her inner hero. In an effort to aid her on her quest, Goku sends his granddaughter to the world of quirks with a secret mission. Now attending UA High with Bulla, Pan runs towards her own goal with the students of class 1-A until she can become Mr. Satan's successor.
1. Chapter 1 - Not a Hero!

**A/N: Hey there, AntiHero here! This is a Fanfic that literally just popped in my head and I believed it was worth writing among my other ideas. So here it is; this story is about the two female Saiyan Hybrids- Pan and Bulla aka Bra. Pan is a fierce female warrior who doesn't get much battle time and we all know Bra isn't much of fighter despite her heritage. Even during her adventures, Pan hasn't been much help in fights against super strong foes or planet busting foes which made her power level very difficult for me to judge. After Goku left with Shenron at the end of GT, the Z Fighters went their separate ways with Pan promising to get stronger to protect the earth. Five years later, she's now a teen but her power hasn't increased much due to her superiors spending their time training each other rather than her; so when the Earth is threatened, Pan is never strong enough to defeat the foes unlike her Father or Vegeta. Feeling weak and insignificant, Pan decides to leave and find her own path to power; though not with them, Goku still watched over his loved ones and felt his granddaughter's despair and requested for Shenron to grant her wish of find a new road to strength. The Dragon agrees and the daughter of Gohan finds herself in the My Hero Academia universe where she will enroll in U.A. and learn for herself what it takes to be a hero, and she's not alone…**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT or My Hero Academia! Akira Toriyama and Kohei Horikoshi respectively do!**

**Chapter 1 –Not a Hero**

_"I'm gonna train too, Grandpa. I want to be big and strong like you, and save the world too!" The dream words Pan spoke to her idol Grandfather were still fresh in her mind, even in the midst of battle in Satan City; the monster she was facing pummeled her repeated while his comrades watched with amusement. The granddaughter of two Martial Art Champions was blasted into the ground; she rose to one knee and glared at the invaders as blood spilled from her lip and over her right eye. Her enemies were Curri, Pepper, Barbe, Ecue, and Thyme, a band of surviving Makyans who wanted revenge against the Son of Goku for defeating their hero, Garlic Jr. and destroying their home planet the Makyo other four laughed as their weakest member, Thyme was kicking Pan's tail in._

_"Tell me child, are you really one of the last surviving Saiyans?" Thyme asked Pan. "I can't believe that the once mightiest race in the cosmos can only produce such weak excuse for warriors like you now!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Pan yelled as she poured Ki into her palms. **"Masenko…ha!"** She placed both hands together over her head and fired a massive energy blast at her opponent;the blast made contact with its target and exploded, but when the smoke cleared, she saw that the Makyan was still standing and used his hand to block the attack._

_"Not bad kid, that actually stung a bit. But it's not enough!" Thyme said as he used a kiai to blow Pan away. The quarter Saiyan slid on her back before stopping to see her enemy flying right above her. "You know the demon flash technique, you must be the child of the great Gohan if you can use his signature technique; but you're not the hero he is. You don't possess the strength he does, and you're not like you're grandfather, Goku." Thyme raised his hand over the girl and channeled an energy blast into it. "You're just a weakling, a wannabe Saiyan, and you'll die that way!" The Makyan fired his attack at the young fighter; Pan watched with fearful eyes as the Ki blast was about end her life. Suddenly, another blast collided with the first one and changed its trajectory, sending it away from Pan to detonate elsewhere. "What?!" Thyme asked before he was kicked in the back and knocked to the earth. He quickly got up and glanced around."Alright, who did that?!"_

_"That would be me," a voice said. The Makyans looked to their right to see a man with black spiky hair and black eyes wearing blue Gi, orange undershirt, red belt, wristbands, black shoes, and white weighted cape plus a brown monkey new fighter glared at the Makyans while his daughter smiled at his arrival._

_"Hey dad, glad you could make it." Pan said._

_"Hi sweetie, sorry I'm late." Gohan said._

_"Better late than never," Pan replied._

_"So you're the Great Gohan, the mighty Son of Goku and the one who defeated Garlic Jr. twice." Thyme said as he inspected the Demi Saiyan."Not a bad entrance, but that was a cheapshot, you won't get another!"_

_"Don't worry, I won't need another, cause you'll be dead soon enough." Gohan assured._

_Thyme glared at the half Saiyan as his fellow Makyans appeared beside him. "Funny, your daughter said something like that when she challenged me, now look at her!" he stated while gesturing to the injured Saiyan making her father grit his teeth. "And that was just a fraction of my power, not to mention I'm the weakest in our group."_

_"Is that so? That explains why you energy feels so pathetic!" Gohan said. "Guess you won't be much of a challenge to me!"_

_"Listen up Saiyan, you destroyed our planet and banished our prodigy into a barren wasteland! Now we're here to exact revenge and restore the Makyan race's honor!" Thyme declared._

_"Despite how powerful you may be, we've far surpassed Garlic Jr.'s power. Though we're not immortal, the five of us are more than enough to destroy you!" Pepper stated._

_"Knowing that, do you really plan to take us on alone?" Curri asked._

_"I plan to take you on alright, but not alone." Gohan answered before glancing up; the Makyans and Pan did the same and saw four other Z Fighters hovering above them. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Majuub gazed at the invaders before appearing beside the older Demi Saiyan._

_"Who are these repulsive weaklings Gohan?" Vegeta inquired._

_"They're rogue Makyans who want to avenge their fallen comrade Garlic Jr." Gohan answered._

_"Isn't that the monster you sealed into the Dead Zone after destroying his planet?" Goten asked to which his brother nodded._

_"If you could beat one of these jokers when you were five years old, what makes them think they stand a chance against the five of us?" Trunks asked._

_"Caused we've trained ourselves to far exceed the level of power Garlic Jr. had." Pepper stated. "We're much better than he was!"_

_"Prove it!" Gohan challenged as he Vegeta, Trunks and Goten turned Super Saiyan while Majuub just powered up. The Z Fighters charged at the Makyans who in response rushed at them; Gohan took on Thyme, Barbe and Ecue fought Trunks and Goten, Majuub faced Curri and the Saiyan Prince engaged Pepper in battle. Pan watched as her superiors were battling against the enemy before looking down in disappointment._

_"It's always been like this, hasn't it," Pan thought. "Whenever the earth was in danger, I could never do enough to protect it. But these guys would always pick up the slack I left; I thought things would be different after Grandpa Goku left but they're not. It's been five years and I haven't gotten strong enough to save my friends and family, I'm not even a Super Saiyan!"_

_Pretty soon, Gohan had annihilated Thyme, Trunks and Goten had fused to Super Gotenks and destroyed Barbe and Ecue while Majuub easily wiped out Curri; the three fighters flew over to their leader who was having fun toying with Pepper. Vegeta had proven to be too strong for the last Makyan alone and now the invader was outnumbered by the others."You Makyans are nothing but jokes! You calm to be stronger than garlic Jr. but I bet even he was a weakling chump if he was beaten by a child!" Vegeta said smugly."Now why don't you save us the trouble and surrender?"_

_"I guess we've won again," Pan thought._

_"You probably think it's over don't you?!" Pepp'r said._

_"I see no reason why we shouldn't, freak!" Gotenks replied._

_"Then let me enlighten you. Did you know that Makyans can draw power from their home planet, the Makyo Star?" Pepper asked._

_The 1st Son of Goku glared at the Makyan as he recalled his 2nd confrontation with the dark guardian. "Yeah, I remember. The energy from the star was capable of amplifying the powers of creatures of darkness," Gohan replied._

_Flashback – After his plan to take over the Earth and turn every living being into demons, Garlic Jr. resorted to opening the portal to the Dead Zone in order to dispose of his enemies; Kami and Mr. Popo were desperately hanging onto the damaged lookout while Krillin and Piccolo were engaging the Makyan lord in battle and instructing their Demi Saiyan ally to destroy the Makyo Star. _

_"Gohan, now!" the Monk yelled._

_"FIRE!" shouted the Namek._

_"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Garlic Jr. declared as he was about to attack. Summoning all his power at once, Gohan let out a battle cry and altered his energy shield into a massive Ki blast and directed it at the Makyo Star. "WHAT?! NO?! IT CAN'T BE!" the Makyan shouted as he watched the Golden Dome Attack fly towards his home world in shock. Gohan's attack collided with the dark star and instantly blew it to bits in an enormous explosion. Garlic Jr. screamed in agony as his power was reduced dramatically and his body decreased in size; he only had a second to process what just happened before he was sucked into his own vortex again, sealing him back into the void before the portal closed.-Flashback ends_

_"The Spice gang explained it to me before I killed them, but what's that have to do with our fight? I destroyed your source of power years ago, it's gone forever!"_

_Pepper chuckled "You're right, the planet is gone. However, the energy it released is not."_

_"What? How is that possible?" Majuub asked._

_"Though the planet was destroyed, stripping Garlic Jr. of all his power, the energy that star released never faded away," Pepper explained. "In fact, it was simply evolved into a form of dark radiation that was sealed into the darkness of this very planet. Creatures of darkness grew stronger at night and were able to feed off of this radiation left by the Makyo Star."_

_"Heh, is that so? Well I hate to disappoint you but this is the middle of the day; night's not coming anytime soon." Vegeta mocked the Makyan. "So you'd better come up with a better trump card if you want to survive this fight."_

_"Yes, it would've been better if my crew and I had commenced our invasion at nightfall, I even advised it." Pepper said before grinning wickedly. "However, I learned a technique to compensate this weakness Makyans share, one that allows me to absorb the Makyo Radiation and increase my strength tenfold!"_

_"Say what now?!" Gotenks asked._

_Pepper then raised his arms and yelled at the top of his lungs; tiny specs of Makyo Radiation energy stared being sucked into his body. His muscles expanded a bit as his dark blue body gained black markings all over it. "What's happening?" Pan thought as she witnessed the Makyan's transformation._

_"Do you feel that? His energy level's increasing by the second," Gohan said._

_"Guess there's more to this Makyo Radiation than we thought," Gotenks said._

_Pepper finally stopped transforming as he calmed down and gazed at his opponents with pupilless eyes. He gave a sinister smirk before saying "Earlier I faced you as Pepper! Now, I'm Black Pepper!" He then dashed at the Z Fighters with incredible speed, catching the older Saiyans off guards and grabbing them by the face and slamming them into the ground._

_"Dad! Big Brother!" Gotenks cried._

_The Makyan pinned both Super Saiyans down as he smirked pridefully. "That didn't take long, one move and the both of you are on the ground. I didn't think I had gotten that much stronger." Gohan and Vegeta reacted by aiming their hands to his face and firing a double blast at him; Pepper's face was covered with smoke but he just shook off the attack. "That didn't even hurt!" he stated to them._

_"Yeah? How about this?!" Gotenks asked as he charged at the demon and skull bashed him in the back, making him release his family as he was sent flying through the air. The fused fighter quickly helped up his Saiyan brethren who braced themselves when Black Pepper reemerged. "He's not big on down time is he?" The Saiyans fired multiple energy blasts at him but they had no effect as he tried to punch them; they immediately dodged and scattered, trying to find an opening to attack Pepper by speeding around him. Gohan and Gotenks grabbed the Makyan's arms, restraining him so that Vegeta could punch him in the gut, which he did; Pepper just snickered before kicking the Saiyan Prince away. He then released his right hand from Gotenks' grasp and elbow bashed him. Gohan tried to punch the Makyan but he grabbed his fist before kicking him in the gut and blowing him away with a kiai._

_Majuub charged at Pepper and started hitting him with numerous blows before he was slapped by his opponent. Majuub shook it off and glared at the enemy. "You're pretty strong for a human, and I can sense something deeper inside you; so show what you've got!" Pepper goaded._

_"Ok then, you asked for it!" Majuub replied as he raised his power to max. He dashed at the invader and socked him in the face, but Pepper just looked at him skeptically; Majuub threw more punches that Pepper dodged easily before grabbing his fist which surprised the human fighter._

_"This is how you do it," Pepper said as he reared his fist back and punched Majuub in the gut multiple times. The final punch sent Majuub skid across the ground until he went into a large building. "You so called fighters of Earth are nothing but jokes." Pepper stated as he fired an energy blast at the building which made it collapse on him. He suddenly sensed a power growing with the planet beginning to quake; when it settled down, he looked over to see the Saiyan Prince walking towards him in his Super Saiyan 3 form. "Ah, so you've still got some fight left,"_

_"I've got more than that; I've got the power to beat you!" Vegeta declared._

_"Prove it," Pepper said._

_"As you wish," the Prince replied. He revved up and charged at the Makyan who rushed at him back. The two clashed with their fists and started trading blows; Black Pepper got the first hit when he uppercut the full Saiyan in the chin. Vegeta backflipped away from the invader before landing on his feet and firing an energy blast at him. Pepper deflected the attack but was shocked when Vegeta had disappeared right before the Saiyan Prince appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Pepper cringed before attempting to hand chop Vegeta which ducked and elbow bashed him in the gut; Pepper grasped his stomach and glared at the Saiyan before receiving a kick to the chin, making him stagger back a bit. Pepper tried to grab the Saiyan by he jumped into the air; Pepper quickly flew after him and grabbed his ankle before tossing him back to the earth. Vegeta got up and fired two energy blasts that Pepper deflected; the Saiyan then flew to the same level at the Makyan and placed his hands together. **"Galick Gun, Fire!"** he exclaimed as he fired his trademark energy beam at the enemy who countered with his own mouth energy blast; the two attacks collided and pushed against each other before exploding. When the smoke cleared both fighters were still in the air and rearing to continue. "Impressive, you're much stronger than I gave you credit for," Vegeta said._

_"I could say the same about you; I didn't think the last of Saiyan race had such incredible power," Makyan said. "Then again, your people were feared as the mightiest race before they were wiped out. But let me tell you something, I still haven't been fighting at full strength,"_

_"I figured as much, that's why I held back too," Vegeta stated._

_"Is that so? What's wrong Saiyan, afraid to show your real power? Not sure if it'll compare to mine?" Pepper said mockingly._

_"Oh that's not it at all; on the contrary, I know that my power will put yours to shame once I unleash it." Vegeta answered. "It's just that because of my great strength that I don't get many warriors who can match me in a fight, so I tend to savor the battle sometimes."_

_"Really? Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself, but I'm here to win and that just isn't good enough if I don't beat you at your best," Pepper said as he made the come on gesture with his hand. "So stop playing around and get serious! Show what the pinnacle of Saiyan strength is like!"_

_"Alright then, so be it. But it's your funeral." Vegeta said. He started emitting his fiery gold aura and yelled at the top of his lungs as he began to increase his power and the earth rumbled again; he was eventually consumed in a bright bold light that made the Makyan shield his eyes. When the light faded, Pepper uncovered his eyes and saw Vegeta no longer having long gold spiky hair but a black, wilder spiky hairstyle; his eyes had red shadows over them, the top part of his armor was gone leaving just the gloves, pants and boots. His upper body aside from his chest area was covered with dark red fur, the same color as his now longer tail. "Behold, the power of a true Saiyan Prince! Super Saiyan 4!" Vegeta declared. "And now…you're finished!" In an instant he flew towards the Makyan and Skull Bashed him in the face; Black Pepper winced as blood dripped from his forehead, he tried to punch the Saiyan but he vanished from his sight._

_Pepper looked around frantically but was unable to locate the fast moving Prince as he sped all around. "Damn, I can't see him at all," he muttered._

_"What's the matter, can't find me?!" Vegeta asked before kicked the Makyan in the back; Pepper quickly turned himself around and tried to counterattack but the Saiyan disappeared again. Pepper looked up and saw Vegeta launching a fireball at him; he jumped into the air to avoid it and was nearly fried by the second one Vegeta threw. The full Saiyan then dashed in front of him and started punching him rapidly before kicking him in the gut. "Say goodbye!" he shouted before elbow bashing the Makyan back to earth. Pepper gets up and glares at the Saiyan who just smirks smugly at him. "Is this the best you can do, cause I'm just warming up!" he yells before disappearing and kicking the Makyan in the face. He then struck Pepper with flurry of punches and kicks before uppercutting him in the chin and sending him flying into the heavens; the Saiyan Prince then phased above him, clamped his hands together and knocked Pepper back to the earth. Vegeta then fire multiple blue energy blasts at his enemy before finishing with one big mega blasts that a large explosion. The Leader of the Z Fighters descended to ground level where he saw the Makyan inside a large crater getting back on his feet, though he looked battered and bruised, he was still standing strong. "I hope by now you've realized that you have no chance of defeating me." Vegeta said before he heard Pepper begin to laugh. "What could you find amusing in this situation?"_

_"I must commend for displaying such extraordinary strength, however, it still isn't enough to match my power," Pepper replied._

_"You still think that, even after the beating I just gave you? You're clearly delusional, must've hit you to hard." Vegeta said in disbelief._

_"As I've told you absorbing the Makyo Radiation I can increase my strength, this current form is a result of that," Pepper explained. "However, this isn't the only form I acquired."_

_"Is that a fact? Well I can't imagine you getting anymore uglier than you are now!" Vegeta said._

_"You're one to talk, what are you suppose to be anyway? The product of when a monkey and a human reproduce?" Pepper teased which angered Vegeta. "Though it's true, my final form is even more gruesome than the others; but it's not the looks that matter, its power that comes with it, and it's more than enough to crush you!"_

_"You said the same thing before and look at the state you're in now! You're practically at death's door!" Vegeta said. "I've heard enough of your words, if you really have this ultimate form than let's see it already!"_

_"Heh! Very well then," Pepper said as he clenched his fist. "This…is the power of a Makyan at its maximum!" Black Pepper's body started glowing red again as the particles of the Makyo Radiation flowed into him; his muscles started to expand, horns sported from the sides of his head and small spikes in a vertical line from his back as his body turned from black to crimson red. His fangs and claws sharpened as he roared, releasing an enormous shockwave._

_"What the hell is that?!" Vegeta asked in shock._

_"This…is the might of a Makyan at full strength!" the invader declared. "I AM NOW RED PEPPER!" The Makyan then sped towards Vegeta and faster than he could react punched him straight in the gut; the Prince doubled over and coughed up blood as he stared at his opponent in astonishment. Red Pepp'r smirked at the Saiyan before trying to grab him but missed as he flew away. Pepp'r flew after the Z Fighter and chased him around in the sky. "So you've increased your speed a bit, still won't save you from me!" Pepper said before he suddenly appeared in front of the Saiyan's path; Vegeta abruptly stopped and changed directions, only for the Makyan to appear in before him once again. "I hope you weren't just going to runaway, I thought the great Saiyan Prince was a fighter not a coward."_

_"I'm gonna make you eat those words demon!" Vegeta yelled before powering up and charging at the Makyan. He threw multiple punches at the beat, all of which were blocked; the Prince managed to strike his enemy twice in the face and then in the gut, but he just chuckled before grabbing him and slamming him into the ground. Pepper then started rapidly punching the Saiyan who raised his arms to defend himself. He then jumped back to his feet and tried punching the Makyan again but still his attacks were ineffective. Pepper then threw a punch at Vegeta who blocked it with both arms; however, he was now left open to take the second punch from the invader._

_"VEGETA, DUCK!" Gohan shouted as he appeared in his Super Saiyan 4 form and kicked the Makyan in the face; Pepper staggered a bit before glaring at the Demi Saiyan. "Seems like you're having some trouble."_

_"Heh! Don't act all heroic, you were down and out for quite some time Kakabrat," Vegeta said._

_"Yeah, but now it's about time I get serious and take this guy out!" Gohan said._

_"I was just thinking the same thing," Vegeta agreed._

_"So, it's two Saiyans for the price of one eh? Still won't change the outcome of this fight," Pepper stated._

_"That's where you're wrong cause you're not just fighting two Saiyans, but two Super Saiyan 4s and that is never easy for anyone!" Vegeta declared._

_"So get ready Pepper cause things are about to get rough!" Gohan said._

_"Come one then, if you dare!" the Makyan challenged the Saiyans._

_Gohan and Vegeta let out fierce battle cries as the rushed to attack Pepper and started hitting him with numerous punches and kicks; the Makyan took no damage from their attacks and just blew them away with a kiai. The Saiyan quickly regained their bearings and charged at the Makyan again. Vegeta got to him first and tried to punch him but Pepper disappeared; he then reappeared behind the Saiyan Prince and tried to jab him before he vanished as well. Pepper was surprised but got over it in time to evade a kick from Gohan. Pepper appeared above the Son of Goku and tried to stomp him but he dodged him before jumping up and kicking him in the chin. Vegeta suddenly appeared and elbow bashed the Makyan in the face. The two then struck Red Pepper multiple times before ending with a double blast to his chest; the Saiyan separated with Gohan on Pepper right and Vegeta on his left._

_"**Kamehame…ha!" **Gohan shouted as he fired his father's technique at the Makyan._

_"**Final Flash!" **Vegeta yelled while launching his most devastating attack; the two beams collided with Red Pepper and consumed him in a huge explosion. When it passed, the Makyan was still standing without a scratch on him. The Saiyans were petrified as Red Pepper smirked and dashed towards Gohan, grabbing him by the head and headbutting him in the face. Gohan cried out in pain before Pepper nailed him with a fire breath, blasting him a good distance away._

_"GOHAN!" Vegeta screamed in concern when the Makyan came at him. The full Saiyan fired multiple energy blasts but they did nothing as Pepper struck in him in the face. The Makyan the grabbed the Saiyan's tail and started slamming him on the ground repeatedly. When he stopped, he held the Prince up by his tail who was bloodied and bruised all over, but still had the strength to glare at his foe._

_"Do you understand now Saiyan, you never had a chance to defeat me, I only let you think that you did." Pepper stated. "Now surrender,"_

_"NEVER!" Vegeta cried as he fired an energy blast at Pepper's face; but the Makyan just looked at him before shaking his head in disappointment then hitting Vegeta with burning blast at point blank range, sending him soaring through the ruined city into a nuclear explosion._

_"You earth dwellers are nothing more than mere ants to crush under my feet. Once I've disposed of all of you, I will take up Garlic's dream and create a world of total darkness where demons will inhabitant the planet freely!" Pepper announced. "Then we will spread our dominance across the galaxy! Nothing will stand in our way!"_

_"NOT UNLESS WE STOP YOU!" Gotenks and Majuub shouted and they double punched the Makyan. Then stepped back and braced themselves to take him head on. They rushed at him and threw multiple punches and kicks simultaneously but Red Pepper easily dodged their blows like it was child's play; the Makyan then grabbed both of their wrists before slamming the two earthlings into each other. "Okay, now I'm mad!" Gotenks stated before powering up and taking a deep breath. He spat out a hundred white blobs that shifted into mini ghoul versions of him. **"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" **He exclaimed before pointing at the enemy and giving an order to his giggling ghost army. "Ghost attack!" The explosive spirits charged at the Makyan who just jumped into the air to evade them; the ghosts then fired multiple energy blasts at Pepper who responded by blocking them with his arms, however this left him open as some of the ghosts snuck up behind him. They grabbed onto him and immediately detonated; the other ghosts followed the lead and made contact with the Makyan, causing a multiple nuclear explosion. "Majuub now!"_

_"Right!" the human fighter complied. Both warriors cupped their hands together and powered up the Turtle Destruction Wave. **"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" **the two blue beams if energy collided with their target, consuming him in an even greater explosion. When it ended, Red Pepper glared at the two fighters intensely._

_"Congratulations, all you've managed to do is piss me off!" he declared._

_"Dammit, how can there not even be a scratch on him?!" Gotenks asked._

_"This isn't good, even with our power, the two of us can't beat him," Majuub said._

_"Then how about the three of us?" someone asked from above. The fighters looked to see a blue skinned alien with a red hood covering his face along with metal spikes coming out of his shoulders and sleeves; the new fighter grabbed his shoulder spikes puling the and extending them into dual swords as the spikes on his shoulders grew back. The newcomer suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the Makyan before using the two blades to slash an X on his chest. Pepper screamed in pain and tried to grab the latest addition but he jumped away and stood beside the fused Demi Saiyan and the human warrior._

_"Ledgic!" the earth warriors exclaimed._

_"Sorry I'm late; hope I didn't keep youguys waiting for too long," the blue alien said._

_"Don't sweat it Ledge, I'm just glad you got here." said Gotenks._

_Ledgic nodded before glancing at the invader who was dripping blood from his chest."So, what's the deal with this guy?" he asked._

_"It's a long story, but basically he's here to kill us all, get revenge on big bro for destroying his planet and he wants to conquer the earth." Gotenks replied._

_"I see, so the usual." Ledgic said._

_"By the way, I can sense your power level has increase a lot since the last time we fought together; training from the new Demon King of hell must be brutal huh,"Majuub stated to which Ledgic nodded._

_"Excuse me," Red Pepper said, getting his opponents attention. "I hate to interrupt you're little reunion but, who the heck are you?!" the Makyan asked as he pointed to the blue alien._

_"The name's Ledgic, and I don't appreciate anyone threatening the planet I've grown accustom to or harming my comrades." Ledgic declared as he pointed his blade at the enemy. "I've heard that King Piccolo hates Makyans especially, I'll be sure to personally send you to hell so you can meet him."_

_"Not if you see him first!" Pepper said as he started absorbing Makyo Radiation again; the wound on his chest started to shrink until it closed up surprising the Z Fighters._

_"He healed himself," Majuub said._

_"The Particles of the Makyo Star do more than just boost my power, they grant me accelerated healing and instant regeneration; I'm practically invincible to you worms!" Pepper said._

_"We'll see about that!" Ledgic said as he, Gotenks, and Majuub rushed at the invader. They threw multiple blows or in Ledgic's case slashes at the demon but he easily evaded their moves; Gotenks managed to land a punch to the Makyan's face but his wrist was then grabbed by Pepper's hand just before he was punched in the gut by a Ki enhanced fist and blasted away with a jaw energy blast, bouncing through the damaged city til he crashed and separated into his Demi Saiyan halves. Red Pepper then slapped Majuub aside and charged at Ledgic who charged at him. "You're mine!" the blue alien said as he swung his blades at the monster; to his surprise, Pepper grabbed one with his hand and stopped the other with his mouth. Ledgic was left stunned til he was socked in the head by the Makyan. Pepper then pointed his finger at the blue alien and fired a condensed beam at his chest, blasting a few feet away._

_"**Continuous Energy Bullets****!" **Pepper shouted as he launched numerous energy blasts at a rapid pace, pounding Ledgic repeatedly; he then stopped for a moment and charged up an enormous energy sphere and hurled it at the fighter, consuming him in a huge explosion. The smoke cleared and Ledgic was lying on his back, unconscious and battered but still alive._

_The Makyan smiles at his work until he feels a powerful force from behind him; he turned around and saw Majuub glaring at him. "You're gonna pay for this…YOU'LL PAY!" the human fighter swore as he yelled at the Makyan, releasing a powerful Kiai scream at him. Pepper used his arms to shield his face which left him open to a kick to the gut from Majuub; he then elbow bashed him in the chin before blowing him away with his signature Ki cannon. Pepper grabbed the ground with his claws, making him slow down until he stopped and smirked at the earthling._

_"My turn," he muttered before dashing at Majuub and punched him in the face; he then appeared behind him and elbowed him in the back. He then slammed him into the ground before kicking him upward and flying after him; he then grabbed Majuub by the neck and dived towards the earth with Majuub ahead of him. The impact made a large crater and the Makyan released the human who looked defeated. "Heh, the greatest warriors in the universe, if this is the best they can do, then I'll have no problems conquering all the planets in the galaxy."_

_Not too far away, Pan watched as her father and all of the Z Fighters were beaten down by Red Pepper; she was astonished by the Makyan's incredible power. "Oh no, everyone's been taken down. What do we do now?"she thought._

_"W-Wait,"Majuub said as he stood back up while gripping his right arm; Pepper and Pan were surprised when he started emitting a pink aura. "I-I'm not done yet. I've still one more trick up my sleeve,"_

_"Is that so? Then what are you waiting for?"Pepper taunted him while spreading out. "Take your best shot!"_

_Majuub powered up and took his stance **"Ka…me…ha…me…"** he chanted while creating a pink sphere of energy in between his palms. **"HAAA!"**He shot a huge pink Ki blasts at the Makyan._

_"**Darkness Eye Beam****!" **Red Pepper shouted as he shot two thick purple energy rays from his eyes to counter the attack. The two attacks collided, pushing against each other and sending sparks of Ki flying around. Pepper's body suddenly started emitting red aura again and he roared, causing the light from his eye beams to glow brighter as he poured more energy into them. Pepper's attack began pushing Majuub's back til it got close to him._

_"NOT AGAIN!" Majuub shouted before he was hit with his own attack and was consumed by a bolt of pink electricity; he screamed due to being shocked before disappearing in a puff of smoke and appearing as a small chocolate version of himself._

_"No, Majuub," Pan muttered as she watched the Makyan approach the piece of candy._

_"Chocolate? Is that what your ace in the hole was supposed to be?" Red Pepper inquired. "Hmm, I guess eating you would be the proper way to end your life after having your own technique backfire; but unfortunately, I'm not a fan of earth delicacies." He then picked up the sweet with his left hand and held it up while preparing an energy blast with his right._

_"What should I do? What can I do?" Pan thought worriedly before images of her father and grandfather flashed through her mind; she then stood up and clenched her fist while sparking yellow electricity. "I know what I must do…I'll fight!"_

_"Time to die," Pepper snarled as he tossed the chocolate upward and fired his red energy blast at it; another yellow blast intercepted the red one and sent it away to detonate somewhere else. "What?!" Pepper asked when Pan suddenly jumped over him, grabbed chocolate Majuub and kicked Pepper in the back of the head before jumping away. "You again,"_

_Pan held Chocó Majuub tightly in her hands before placing him in her backpack. "Don't worry Majuub, I'll keep you safe." she promised before closing the bag and glaring at the Makyan._

_"Just what do you plan to do princess?" Pepper inquired._

_"What I have to do…stop you!" Pan declared as she revved up and charged at the Makyan; she focused her energy into her right fist and struck Pepper right in the chest; the invader just stared at her as he released an energy wave that blew the quarter Saiyan backwards. Pan landed on the ground before she was kicked by the demon._

_"Since the day your Father destroyed the Makyo Star, I've spent every second of my life training to defeat him!" Red Pepper said as he hit Pan with a Kiai blowing her away again. "I've gone farther than any Makyan has gone, even Garlic Jr. cannot hope to match my power!" The Makyan repeated the same attack, sending Pan flying again. "My kind grows stronger in darkness, but I bring the darkness with me, I command it, I rule it!" He released a massive amount of energy and the sky turned pitch black as a result; Gohan's daughter looked at the sky in horror before she was pinned down by the Makyan's foot. "Now, this world will be the new demon kingdom, and I shall be king, the King of Darkness!"_

_"Oh yeah? Well maybe's it' time you saw the light!" Pan exclaimed as she placed her hands by her face. **"Solar Flare!"** She released a blinding light that forced Pepper to recoil and cover his eyes in pain; Pan pushed the invader off of her and punched him in the head four times before backing and taking her stance. **"Ka…me…ha…me…"**she said as she concentrated her energy into a single point, Pepper managed to regain his sight in time to see Pan preparing her attack. **"HAAA!"**she roared as she fired the destructive turtle wave at the Makyan; it hit him dead on and covered him in an explosion. Pan was breathing heavily as she lowered her arms due to exhaustion; she gasped when the smoke cleared and she saw Red Pepper still standing without any damage. "But how? I put everything I had into that attack,"_

_"Really? Cause I didn't even feel that!" Pepper said as he sped in front of her and kneed her in the gut; she spat out blood as she grasped her stomach and fell to her knees. "I mean, I could've dodged that attack the moment you fired it, but there wasn't any need to, you're not strong enough to beat me!"_

_"Shut up," Pan muttered while gritting her teeth._

_"You have Goku and Gohan's blood flowing through your veins, you were raised on earth just like them, you even have the same angry outburst they been known to there is one thing you don't have that they do…" Red Pepper said as he leaned in to look Pan in the eyes. "The ability to ascend to they're backed into a corner, those Saiyans had the perseverance to keep fighting til their death, when their current level of power wasn't enough they ascended to new heights to overcome the challenges before, and their potential was nearly unlimited, while yours is not!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Pan shouted as she threw a fist to Pepper's face; the Makyan just took the blow and raised an eyebrow at the girl Saiyan. He just held his right palm in front of stunned Goku's grandchild and released energy blast that sent her flying again; she skid across the dirt before stopping and groaning in pain. Her foreheadwas bleeding as was her lip and above her right eye, her body had multiple cuts and bruises, her clothes were ragged and her bandanna had flown away; she managed to sit up in time to see Red Pepper appear before her._

_"Despite how weak you are, you still insist on fighting, your eyes are full of fear and yet, you refuse to back down. Are you that desperate to play the hero like your predecessors?" Pepper asked. Pan replied by aiming her left hand at the Makyan and preparing a Ki blasts but Pepper closed his hand around hers, making the blast explode around her hand. Pan screamed in agony and tried to remove her hand but the enemy held firm. "Well let me tell you something Saiyan spawn, even heroes known when to give up, they know they're beaten and when they're about to die!" Pepper stated and he lifted Pan up by her hand and slammed her into the ground._

_The shockwave from that brutal attack was felt by the Quarter Saiyan's father who was lying unconsciously nearby; he weakly opened his eyes to see the Makyan pounding his daughter to a pulp. "Pan…" he muttered while getting on his hands in an attempt to stand._

_Red Pepper grabbed the girl by the neck and hoisted her up. "Get it through your head child, you don't have the power, the skill to be a hero and your drive is not enough." The Makyan declared as he channeled energy into his other hand. "You're not a hero, just a hero wannabe…and that's how you'll die!"_

_Gohan's eyes widened at the sight of this monster about to execute his perish daughter; he clenched his hands so hard bleed began to spill from pressure on his palms as he grit his teeth in anger. "PAAAAN!" he shouted as his body exploded, releasing a massive light of Ki that had gotten the attention of Red Pepper. The Makyan looked over to see what that was but was surprised when a Special Bean Cannon attack fly in his direction and struck his free arm, severing it and canceling the energy blast he was about to use; Pepper released Pan and yelled in anguish while grasping the bleeding stub before something zoomed in his face and kicked several meters away from the Saiyan teen. Pan landed in strong arms and looked into the red eyes of her savior. "Pan, are you alright?" he asked._

_"Dad? Is it really you?" Pan asked when she recognized her old man despite his physical change; Gohan's new appearance consisted of silver fur covering his upper body and tail minus his chest area, his spiky hair was now white, wilder, spikier and much longer reaching his waist, his muscles were slightly bigger than his Super Saiyan 4 form, his eye brow were also white and there were black shadows over his eyes._

_"Yes sweetie, it's me." The Demi Saiyan replied to his daughter with a smile; his face then turned serious when he sensed Pepper's energy. He glanced over to where he sent the Makyan to see him walking over his severed appendage and pick it up. "Pan, stay here and don't move; I'll handle this."_

_"Dad, don't! He's crazy strong!" Pan said worriedly. Her father didn't answer back as he placed her down and started walking towards his opponent; he powered up, sending an energy wave that made both Pan and Pepper quiver for minute. "D-Dad?"_

_The Son of Kakarrot looked at his daughter and gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me Pan, I'll win for sure this time." He replied before continuing towards the invader._

_Red Pepper smirked as he reattached the arm Gohan cut off and the wound healed from the Makyo Radiation. "Nice shot you hit me with Saiyan, I didn't even see it coming." Pepper commended Gohan. "But that was yet another cheapshot at best; you caught me off guard and increased your power just enough to inflict some damage. You pulled off a miracle to save your daughter, but I assure you, that was the only one you'll be getting. With my increasing strength and Makyo healing, not even a miracle will be enough to defeat me!"_

_"This has gone on long enough! It ends right here, right now!" Gohan declared._

_"Heh, is that so? Too bad cause I was hoping to have a little more fun at first, but if you insist…" Pepper said as he took his stance and then rushed at the Demi Saiyan. "I'LL END THIS RIGHT NOW!" He threw his fist at the Z Fighter but was surprised when he wasn't standing where he last saw him. "What the?!" Pepper said as he looked around; he then sensed his enemy's presence and looked to his right where the Super Saiyan 5 was now standing with his arms crossed."H-How did he get over there? I didn't even see him move!"he thought as he glared at the Saiyan._

_Pan stared at her father in awe. "Whoa, when did Dad get so fast?" she thought._

_"I'm only gonna say this one last time cause I'm really mad, leave now, or face the wrath of an angry father." Gohan warned._

_"You think just cause you're a little quicker that you can defeat me?!" Pepper asked. "I'll show you true wrath!" The Makyan powered up and ran at the Saiyan again; he unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks but Gohan dodged all of them. Gohan then disappeared from Pepper's sight right behind him; "You dare to make a mockery out of me?!" Pepper roared as he turned around to attack Gohan again. The Saiyan changed tactics and blocked every blow that the Makyan threw at him. "Aren't you going to hit back?!" Instead of answering, the half Saiyan just disappeared again, appearing a few meters away from his opponent._

_"Pepper couldn't even land a single blow on my Dad," Pan thought._

_The Makyan growled as he prepared an energy blast in his right hand. "Let's see you dodge this!" he said; he reared his hand back to hurl the blast at the Z Fighter but his face suddenly switch from anger to one of sheer shock and pain as Gohan was now standing in front of him with his elbow sticking into his abdomen. Pepper coughed up blood before taking a few steps back. "H-How did you get in front of me?" he inquired as he grasped his stomach._

_"I wasn't expecting that attack to hurt you that much; after all, it was just a love tap," Gohan said._

_"What?! A love tap?!" Pepper repeated._

_"But now, I'm going to make you feel the same pain tenfold…because you invaded my home, hurt my friends and worst of all…YOU TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!" Gohan shouted as he increased power level again."NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE HORROR, PEPPER!" The Son of Goku dashed at the Makyan with unimaginable speed, socking him in the face before he could even blink; as Pepper was sent flying, Gohan phased in his path and kicked him upward before flying after him again. The Saiyan hybrid then grabbed his adversary and nailed him in the back with a spine durability test, making him let out a bloodcurdling scream that made Pan cover her ears. Gohan then put his hands together and brought them down on Pepper, sending him hurtling towards the earth and making a massive levitated over the crater when Red Pepper burst out of it and flew up to meet him._

_"Heh, not bad, but did you think that was enough to put me into the ground for good? Sorry to disappoint you Saiyan, but I'm not ready to die yet," Pepper said._

_"Who said I was done with you Makyan?" Gohan asked which surprised Pepper. "Your pain has only begun, and I assure you that when I finally put you into the ground it'll be for good!" The Demi Saiyan then phased in front of the invader and skull bashed him in the face; he then held two fingers at the spot where Pepper's heart should be and punched the Makyan, making him gasp as the energy surged throughout his body. Red Pepper gripped his chest before attempting to hit Gohan with multiple strikes but just like before, the Saiyan moved too fast for him, causing all of the blows to miss their target. Gohan then hand chopped Pepper in the head before holding his hand out to him; Pepper's eyes grew wide as Gohan fired an energy blast that devoured him and sent him souring into the city ruins. Gohan wasted no time as he flew after his opponent leaving his daughter in astonishment._

_"I've never seen my father like this before, he might actually win this," she muttered._

_Gohan landed in the damaged Satan City and began to wander around when he didn't see the Makyan; Pepper snuck up behind him and attempted to strike his head but the Saiyan sensed the attack and dodged it before turning around and kicking Pepper in the right cheek. Pepper bounced across the ground and hit a broken building that collapsed onto him. Gohan walked over to the rubble in time for the Makyan to jump out and landed before him. "Heh, so, this is the legendary potential you and your father posses; it's truly magnificent. Your battle power has increased dramatically since we first crossed fists." Pepper stated. "However, even with this new Saiyan form and the incredible power it generates, you're still not strong enough to beat me!"_

_"Is that right?" Gohan questioned._

_"That's right. Up until now, I've been concealing the full power of my current form, but now I think it's time I finally cut loose," Pepper said._

_"Well then, I guess we've both been holding back." Gohan replied._

_Pepper's face looked surprised before he chuckled as though the Saiyan made a joke. "I should've known, typical Saiyan. Even in your new form you can't bring yourself to go all out unless forced to."Pepper said. "Well, you'd better come at me with you power now, cause you won't live to do so afterwards!"_

_"Alright then, but you asked for it!" Gohan said. The Saiyan and the Makyan powered up to their maximum capacity making the whole planet to rumble; the two fighters then charged at each other and bumped fists, creating a tremendous force all around them. They started trading blows with each warrior giving a hundred percent effort. Gohan punched the Makyan in the stomach, kneed him in the face, kicked him in the chest and started punching him rapidly; Red Pepper grabbed Gohan wrist and head butted him in the face before blasting him away with a Kiai. Gohan suddenly disappeared and reappeared above the invader and blew him away with his own Makyan caught himself and proceeded to resume his battle the Demi Saiyan; he elbow bashed Gohan in the head, Gohan kicked him in the face, Pepper kicked his chest, Gohan punched back in the stomach, Pepper kicked him in the chin, Gohan paid him back with a skull bash attack,The Makyan hand chopped Gohan who retaliated by hitting him with an energy blast._

_"HAAAA!" The two yelled as they reared their fists back and socked each other in the face; they full on fight continued with each fighter landing a serious blow, Pepper kicked Gohan in the back, Gohan kicked him in the face, Pepper gut punched the Saiyan who returned the favor by elbow bashing him in the neck; the two then bashed their heads together hard, causing them both to recoil, Gohan recovered first and strike Pepper with a strong kick to his waist side. The Makyan spat out blood before he and the Saiyan separated. The fighters both took a few breathes but kept their guards up for the fight. "Damn it, he's much stronger than I expected; I'm already at my limit of how much Radiation I can absorb without strain to my body," Pepper thought as he gazed the Saiyan's calm stature. "He's not making it easy for me; I'll to risk it if I want this battle to go my way,"Pepper's body glowed red again as he took in more Makyo particles; he then opened his mouth and released a gack beam attack at the Son of Goku who crossed his arms to shield himself from the blast. When it passed, Red Pepper appeared behind him and grabbed his tail; he then started spinning rapidly, dragging the Saiyan along with him before tossing him into the earth. The Makyan then fired a barrage of energy blasts at the trench the Z Fighter was in before finishing with one big blast._

_"DAD!" Pan cried worriedly._

_Pepper smirked until he sensed something above and glanced up, just in time to see his Demi Saiyan opponent descending on him with his hands clamped together; Gohan struck the Makyan in his lower lumbar region, sending his crashing into the crater he made earlier before placing his hands together and shouting **"Light Grenade!"**sending a condense ball of energy at the demon vampire who was trying to stand up; the blast hit him and expanded into a gargantuan combustion that filled the center of the city and stretched to the depths of space right above the earth. In the aftermath, smoke filled the city as Gohan hovered above it; a hand burst out of the ground and the Makyan pulled himself out from the dirt. He looked up at the Saiyan who was staring at him with a neutral expression._

_"Something's not right, I've absorb far more radiation than I could usually handle easily, but he's still as strong as ever; I would even say that he's gotten much stronger than when we started," Pepper thought._

_Gohan then descended to ground level and took his stance as did the two fighters were soon locked in combat again; Pepper managed to get the upperhand when he started pounding the Saiyan hybrid with his fists. He then punched Gohan in the gut with a Ki enhanced fist, Pepper started breathing heavily while Gohan keeled over from the blow before standing back up a second later. "What's going on here?" Pepper thought as he reared his fist back to strike the Son of Goku but he blocked the blow and elbow bashed him in the chin. Pepper winched before disappearing and phasing all around the Saiyan to catch him off guard; he then locked his hands around the half Saiyan, attempting to squeeze him to death. Gohan grit his teeth before skull bashing Pepper in the face, making him cry out in pain before the Saiyan forcibly broke free and palm struck the Makyan into another crumbling building. Pepper burst out and landed before the Demi Saiyan."He's not getting any weaker, he just keeps getting stronger! I don't understand it!" Gohan suddenly phased right in front of the Makyan's face, surprising him before punching him in the gut hard and pummeled him repeatedly._

_Red Pepper was a bit disoriented from the beating and backed away to regain his senses. He tried to speed away from the Saiyan only for his opponent to follow him no matter where he phased to. "How is he faster than me?!" Pepper tried to punch the Super Saiyan 5 but his attempts proved futile as he easily evaded every strike he threw at him. "Why can't I just hit you?!" Red Pepper asked angrily as he continued his assault; Gohan then caught one of his fists and kneed him in the stomach, Pepper coughed up blood before grasping his stomach and falling to his knees. "W-Why? Why is this happening?" the invader muttered._

_"You still don't understand do you?" Gohan spoke to his enemy. "My powers have far surpassed yours Pepper,"_

_"What?" Pepper asked._

_"Do you want to know why that is?" Gohan continued "You've fought only for revenge and to exert your own strength, I've fought to protect my planet, my people and my daughter. But more than anything, I fight to honor my father, the greatest hero there is."_

_Red Pepper's eyes grew wide as he stared at the Demi Saiyan in awe; he fell on his hands in despair over his inferiority. His hands dug into the ground and he bit his own lip, making blood drip from his mouth. "No, this can't be! I can't be defeated! It's not true! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" the Makyan shouted as he powered up and jumped into the air; he continued to fly until her reach the planet's atmosphere and started glowing red again. Numerous Makyo Radiation particles started flowing into his body, making his muscles expand immensely._

_Gohan raised an eyebrow as he felt Pepper's power increase. "This isn't good; his energy's becoming dangerously unstable. There's no way his body can handle all that power." He thought as he began to power up as well._

_Meanwhile, in a faraway realm, the famed Saiyan hero of earth was meditating on a hill; his eyes were closed as he concentrated on channeling his energy throughout is whole body. His eyes suddenly snapped open when he sensed a surge of energy from a great distance away. "This power signal, I know it." he muttered._

_"Son Goku, I sense two tremendous power levels clashing," said a voice from inside the Saiyan's head. "Something's happening back on earth."_

_"I know Shenron, and I'm certain that one of the great powers reaching here belongs to Gohan," Goku replied. "He's fighting someone incredibly powerful; whoever this person is, his Ki is seriously going haywire."_

_"I fear that even with his might, your son may not be able to win this fight," the Dragon said._

_"What about the others?" Goku asked._

_"I can still sense their life forces, so they're all still alive, but none of them are in a condition to assist Son Gohan in battle." Shenron answered._

_Goku's face turned serious for a moment as he seemed to be making a choice; he then stood up and declared. "I need to check it out; I have to go to earth!"_

_"Goku, it is not yet time for me or the dragon balls to return to earth," Shenron argued. "Going to earth prematurely could invoke great risk,"_

_"I understand that Shenron, but I can't just sit by and allow the earth to be destroyed." Goku said. "I have to help if I can, my son needs me! My granddaughter needs me!"_

_"I'm not sure…" Shenron replied._

_"It'll just be a short trip, after the crisis is over and the earth is safe, we'll return here til the appropriate time for the dragon balls return," Goku promised before clapping his hands together beggingly. "Please Shenron,"_

_"Hmmm, very well." The Dragon agreed._

_"Alright! Thanks Shenron!" Goku said before placing two fingers at his forehead; once he pinpointed the location of his son's Ki, he immediately vanished as he transmitted himself to his home planet._

_Back on earth,Red Pepper's body continued to expand as though he would explode from the massive Makyo Radiation he was converting to energy; the sky turned became vastly dark with crimson bolts of lightning surging everywhere. Down below, Gohan was powering up as well,the force of his own power preventing him from being blown away from Red Pepper's overwhelming energy; Pan was in awe before the gale force from the mixture of the two Kis hit her and blew her away. She quickly grabbed onto the side of a building and held on for dear life. The Makyan roared as pillars of dark energy shot out from the earth's core and began to surround him. "I AM THE STRONGEST OF ALL DEMONS, THE LAST MAKYAN, AND THE SOLE CARRIER OF THE FUTURE FOT ALL CREATURES OF DARKNESS! I WILL AVENGE MY BELOVED HOME PLANET THE MAKYO STAR, AND I WILL SUCCEED MY PREDECESSOR GARLIC JR.!"Pepper boomed "IF I CAN'T BE THE EARTH'S CONQUER, I'LL BE IT'S DESTROYER! AND TO ENSURE I DO IT RIGHT, I'LL BLAST YOUR PLANET WITH YOUR OWN TECHNIQUE!" the Makyan raised his hands over his head and put one behind the other; he then poured all of his energy into his palms, creating a red star that expanded every second as he put more Ki into it. **"Masenko...ha!"**he yelled as he fired the demon flash technique at the planet earth._

_"He's using my father's masenko to destroy the earth!"Pan thought. "What now dad?"_

_Gohan focused his Ki into a single point as he cupped his hands together and took an all too familiar stance.**"Ka...me...ha...me...Ha!"**he raised his hands at the demon vampire and released an incredibly huge energy beam into the sky; the two attacks rammed into each other and their collision released a tremendously powerful wave all around the battlefield. Both fighters gritted their teeth as they gave it their all to overpower their opponent. Streams of energy flew everywhere and smashed whatever it touched; as the struggle continued, Red Pepper poured more energy into his blast from the Makyo particles while Gohan's arms started to lose strength and he was slowly being pushed backwards._

_"GIVE UP SAIYAN! I CAN FEEL YOUR POWER SLIPPING AWAY; YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FIGHT THE INEVITABLE FOR MUCH LONGER! JUST ACCEPT YOUR FATE AND DIE ALREADY!" Pepper ordered._

_"Oh no, Dad's Ki is slowly dropping!"Pan thought before she spoke out. "DON'T GIVE UP DAD! REMEMBER WHY YOU FIGHT! DO IT FOR ME, FOR THE EARTH, FOR GRANDPAAAA!" the force from the beam battle finally made her lose her grip and she was completely blown away._

_"PAN!"Gohan yelled as his daughter was sent to another location; the Demi Saiyan quickly regained his position and stood his ground. "I WON'T GIVE IN, WITH SO MANY LIVES AT STAKE I CAN'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!THE EARTH'S FATE IS IN MY HANDS, NOT JUST MY OWN, AND I WON'T LET THEM DOWN!"_

_"That's right son, don't give up!" said a voice from beside the half Saiyan. "Show him your true power, the power used to defend the earth."_

_Gohan glanced to his right without losing concentration; his eyes grew wide when he saw an image of another Super Saiyan 5 standing there preparing his own kamehameha wave. "D-Dad?" he muttered._

_"**Ka...me...ha...me...Ha!"**Goku shouted as he launched his own destructive turtle shockwave; his beam flew up and hit Pepper's right next to his son's._

_"Father..." Gohan said before turning his attention back to the task at hand._

_"WHO ARE YOU?!" Pepper questioned when he spotted Goku with Gohan. "IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY OF MONKEYS COME TOGETHER, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE WITH THIS MISERABLE PLANET!" he declared as he absorbed more radiation for power. Red Pepper's beam grew bigger as it pushed against the Father-So Kamehameha wave and got closer to the earth; the two Super Saiyan 5s dug their feet into the ground as they tried to resist the opposing force from Pepper's attack that began to slowly move them backwards. "HA HA HA! STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT, YOU'RE ALL FINISHED!" Pepper shouted when he saw the Saiyans' predicament._

_"Gohan, concentrate!" Goku ordered. "Remember all of the people you're fighting and how much they mean to you; let that be your weapon!"_

_"Right Dad!" Gohan complied. "I have to remember all those I love, to let my feelings and desire to protect them fuel my strength; so that my power can be a shield for them!"Gohan thought as he and Goku closed their eyes; their eyes suddenly burst open as they released a surge of energy from their bodies. The Father and Son roared and released all of their power that was buried deep within them, combining and creating a supersized Kamehameha wave that completely overpowered Pepper's Masenko as it soared towards the invader._

_"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I AM INVINCIBLE! I AM UNBEATABLE! I AM ALL POWERFUL!" the Makyan shouted as the destructive turtle wave destroyed his demon flash attack and struck his arms, incinerating them and tearing a hole through his abdomen; the blue beam flew right through the Makyan and sailed all the way into deep space. Red Pepper was gasping in pain as he started at the bloody stumps that were his arms and then the huge circle aperture in his body. "I-I don't b-believe it, th-they tore right through me." He muttered. "H-How could I, the great P-Pepper, the strongest of all Makyan, have failed?"He didn't have time to get an answer to his question because his body immediately started glowing red and he groaned in agony as Makyo particles formed around before he exploded, his life finally coming to an end._

_Gohan, now is his base form, looked at the sky as the explosion passed and the negative energy that darkened the heavens faded away, allowing the beautiful blue sky to been seen and the glorious yellow sun to shine on earth again; the Demi Saiyan took a deep breath, taking it all in before looking to his right, and although he didn't see his father beside him anymore, he still smiled and said "Thanks Dad." Flashback ends_

_Somewhere in the ruins of Satan City, Gohan's daughter was lying on the crack ground unconscious; when the sun's rays started shining on her face she slowly began to open her eyes to see the clear skies above. "I can't sense Pepper's energy signal, it must be over." She thought before she saw an image of her Saiyan grandfather standing over her and smiling. "Grandpa Goku?" she muttered before closing her eyes again. "Pan. Pan." A few moments later, the quarter Saiyan awoke to someone calling her name; she open her eyes again and this time saw her father kneeling beside her. "Dad?"_

_"Pan, are you alright?" Gohan asked._

_"A little banged up, but I'll heal." She replied before asking. "W-Where's..?"_

_"Don't worry sweetie, Pepper's gone. It's over and the earth is safe again." Gohan answered before she could finish asking; he then scooped her up in his arms and gave her back her bandanna. "Come on Pan, let's get to the Lookout so Dende can heal us,"_

_Pan nodded before lookingover to see Prince Vegeta carrying Trunks and Goten and Ledgic assisting Majuub. The Z Fighters immediately flew off from the damaged city and headed towards the Kami's Palace. Even though they were smiling about yet another victory, Pan started to frown as though something was bothering her. -Flashback ends._

"_I'll never forget that day,"_ Pan thought as she walked through the streets of Shizuoka Prefecture; as she trekked on with a depressed look, she hear the sound of a roar and decided to check it out. Her curiosity led her to Tatooin Station, where many citizens had gathered to watch a large villain rampage through on top of the train tracks with the police trying to keep them back; he knocked over an electric pole but it was caught a by a muscular man with white hair.

"Way to go Death Arms!" said a civilian

"The Punching Hero!" said another.

"Man, I wish I had a quirk that made me super strong!" another person admitted.

"_He seems pretty strong, definitely one of the strongest I've sensed so far."_ Pan thought.

A rope made out of water suddenly appeared front of the crowd preventing anyone, even the police from getting any closer. "Everyone please stay back, this area is too dangerous!" a Pro Hero dressed as a Firefighter with hose for arms instructed. "

"Whoa, the rescue specialist Backdraft is here? He'll make sure we're okay!" another person said about the hero.

"_His power would be very useful for putting out fires, guess that's why he's dressed like that."_ Pan thought. She, along with a boy with messy green hair (though she didn't really notice him) moved through the crowd and came up front to see the action. Suddenly a Pro Hero who looked like a walking tree jumped over the bystander and ran to face the giant villain.

"It's Kamui! We're you're biggest fans!" a bunch of girls squealed to the hero. Kamui jumped onto the tracks before avoiding a strike from the villain.

"GET AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL BREAK YOU TOOTHPICK!" the Villain tried to grab the hero again but Kamui evaded him by extending his arm to latch onto somewhere else and swing away.

"_He's quick, and he can stretch his limbs like Piccolo or Buu,"_ Pan thought. _"But his power level seems weaker than the villains, he might not win this."_

Kamui Woods charged at the villain who tried to squash him and jumped onto his huge hand to run up to his face; he then stretched his arm st the evil doer who held up his other arm which made the branch wrap around his wrist. The villain tossed the hero aside but he managed to land on h feet."Assault, robbery and the illegal use of quirk during rush hour traffic! You are the incarnation of evil!"Kamui declared to the villain before stretching his arm out and sprouting numerous tree branches from it. **"The Preactif Binding Lacquered Chains Prison!"**

"CANYON CANNON!" a giant woman shouted as she appeared from the sky and kicked the villain in the chin taking him out with one blow. After the villain was down and the heroine stood victorious, multiple photographers immediately started taking what they called 'money shots.'"Piece of Cake for the world's next hottest hero. Hi there everyone I'm Mt. Lady, and you don't have to worry about this bum anymore." the Pro Hero assured the bystanders.

"Wait, she's getting all the credit?" the Tree Hero asked to himself while the crowd cheered for the giant woman.

"_She's pretty strong but a bit of a showoff like grandpa Satan, guess this world has its own glory hogs,"_ Pan thought before looking from Mt. Lady to the photographers and raised an eyebrow. _"As well as its own pervs."_She noticed the green haired teen seemed to be writing someting in a notebook but didn't think much of it; she left the station and began walking through the city streets while still in thought. _"No matter what world we live in, this is the horrible truth, no one is born equal. Some will always have more power or skill than others."_ Pan the stopped for a moment and looked up at the heavens for an answer to her question. _"Grandpa Goku, why did you bring me here?"_

**A/N: And that's the first chapter! Next chapter we'all see what happened after the battle with Red Pepper and how Pan got into the My Hero Academia universe; from there the story will only get better, and I know I say that for all of my fanfics cause it's true, so expect more of the quarter Saiyan having the spotlight. Ididn't find many crossovers with Pan in them so I came up with this one wondering how she would do in the UA High School. In this fanfic Pan has her usual brawler fighting style, turtle style, demon style, and saiyan style combat (plus a little satan and ox style) as well as all of her techniques listed; she's also very smart due to teachings form her scholar father (and we all know how smart Gohan is) plus some lessons from Bulma. She's also cunning and strategic in battle and can analyze her opponents due to training from Vegeta and Piccolo and has a strong sense of peace and justice from her parents and grandfathers; oh and she also has detective/deduction skills since her mother was once an officer of Satan city who worked alongside the police. This is the Pan character I want to use for my story, I think you'll like her,she's gonna GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA! And she'll have Guru and other gadjets and equipmentwith her too. Later, stay tuned for the next chapter; until then, TTFN AntiHero out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Path to Power

**A/N: Hey there, AntiHero here! So far I've got two reviews for the story, five favorites and seven followers, I think I'm off to a good start. Now for the next chapter, where we'll see how Pan got into the My Hero Academia universe and what she'll do next. I think you'll all like this chapter particularly. So sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 2 – Path to Power**

Pan continued to walk through the streets looking depressed while holding her backpack tightly. _"It's been about a week and four days since I left home,"_ she thought. _"I wonder how everyone's doing." _

_Flashback- After the battle with the Makyans, the Z Fighters had left to treat their wounds while Mr. Satan handled the press and the reconstruction to the damaged city. At Kami's Lookout, Dende was using his healing abilities to on the injured warriors of earth; he had already finished with Pan and had just finished with Gohan. "Thanks Dende, I feel so much better." Gohan said in thanks._

"_My pleasure Gohan. After all you guys have done for the earth, this is the least I can do as its guardian." The young Namekian replied._

_The Son of Goku smiled at his friend before moving for the next person to be healed; he looked over to the edge of the Palace and saw his daughter sitting there looking glum. He went over to her and sat beside her, joining her in gazing at the earth below them. "Wow, the earth looks so beautiful from up here. I can see why Kami, Piccolo, and Dende enjoy staring down at it from the Lookout." Gohan said to which his daughter gave no reply. "Pan, is something wrong? Aren't you glad that we won?"_

"_I guess so," she said solemnly._

"_Then why do you seem upset?" Gohan asked._

"_Don't get me wrong Dad, of course I'm happy that the earth is safe again," Pan started to say. "It's just…"_

"_Just what?" Gohan inquired._

"_I feel like I didn't do much to save the earth," Pan explained. "Through the entire confrontation with the enemy, I did nothing that contributed to the team." _

"_What are you talking about? You managed to hold off the enemy til we got there and you saved Majuub." Gohan argued. "I think that was more than enough assistance,"_

"_I could barely keep up with their weakest fighter, and I almost got both me and Majuub killed." Pan said._

"_What about the other times, when you help Mr. Satan evacuate the cities and protect citizens to reduce casualties and collateral damage?" Gohan asked. _

"_It still doesn't feel like I'm doing enough!" Pan exclaimed. "I'm part Saiyan just like you Dad, but I don't feel like I'm tapping into my full potential. I'm not strong enough to handle to most dangerous fiends in the cosmos even though I want to be! I promised Grandpa Goku that I'd get stronger so that I could defend the earth, I wanna be like you and Goku, to be able to save the world like you guys did despite the odds being against me and my back's against the wall! I wanna be…a real hero!"_

_Gohan looked away from a moment before turning back to his little girl. "Alright, if you want to get stronger, I can help you with that," he offered._

_The quarter Saiyan shook her head. "No Papa, I can't ask you to do that. You and the others need to continue your own training so that you can be as strong as you need to be in order to keep fighting. If you guys spend all of your time focused own me, you'll just hinder yourselves; I don't wanna slow you guys down."_

"_So, what do you want to do?" Gohan asked._

"_I need to find my own path to power. To find my own personal master who'll be able to make me stronger; I need to learn what it truly means to be a hero, and in that realization will I know the kind of hero I wanna be. Then, I'll finally be ready," Pan said._

"_Ready for what?" Gohan asked._

"_To take Grandpa Satan's place as the protector of humanity," Pan answered. "He's getting much too old to be doing his job even as a poser; he plans to hold another tournament to chose his successor, and this time when I enter, I won't back out, I'll make it to the end and take up his mantle of being's earth's champion."_

"_That's quite the goal you've got Pan. You sure that's what you want?" Gohan asked._

"_Yes, but I can't achieve it here. Both you and Grandpa Goku took long journeys from home to reach new levels of strength, now it's time for my own." Pan said as she stood up. _

_Gohan sighed before standing as well. "Alright sweetie, if this is what you want, then I'll support you. We all will," He said before asking. "So when are you leaving?"_

"_Right away. After I gather a few supplies, I'll be gone immediately." Pan replied._

"_Guess we don't much time to say goodbye huh," Gohan said._

_Pan quickly embraced her father. "I'm sorry Dad,"_

"_Don't be dear, I know you're making the right decision." Gohan said as he petted her head. "Just promise that you'll be careful and that you'll come back to us alive."_

"_I will Dad, I promise." Pan assured._

"_Thank you," Gohan said before breaking the hug. "Why don't you go get your things ready while I tell the others about you leaving? That should give you enough time to prepare for your departure." _

"_Okay, thanks Daddy," Pan said before stepping away from him and diving off the Lookout towards her home city to pack for her trip; as she was going, she didn't notice she was being watched by a certain Saiyan with palm tree like hair and a tail._

_Moments later, Pan was at her home in Satan City packing her blue backpack; the last thing was an old photo of her, her family and close friends hanging out at the beach. She smiled as she remembered the fun everyone had back then before her eyes focused her Saiyan grandfather. "This was the same picture I used to help Grandpa Goku to gain control when he became a rampaging ape," she thought. "I wonder how he's doing," she then placed the picture in her bag and closed it. She put on her backpack and left her room, as she walked through the exit she was surprised to see all of her family and friends aside from Bulla waiting for her. "Guys, what are you all doing here?" she asked._

"_You didn't really think we'd let you go without saying goodbye did you?" Gohan asked. "Some of us have things for you,"_

"_Really?" Pan asked._

"_Yeah. First is Bulma," Gohan said._

_The blue haired genius approached the quarter Saiyan with a small case. "When Gohan told us you were leaving on some big adventure of your own, I figured you'd need a few things to get around." She as she opened the case to reveal a few capsules. "Number one has an upgraded home with a personal lab for you to live in, two has a multi-vehicle in case you don't feel like flying, and three has a gravity chamber for you to train in plus battle drones, training weights, a medical machine and robot assistants." She explained as she handed the case to the young Saiyan._

"_Thanks Bulma," Pan said before hugging her grandfather's oldest friend._

"_Take care of yourself Pan," Bulma said._

"_I will," Pan replied._

"_Oh, and there's one more thing," Bulma said as she brought out a scouter and a digital watch. "This watch is the same type I made for your Dad, press the button to change into the suit designed into it. It has a Saiyan armor I made specifically for you; I think you'll find it to be stylish, comfortable, and effective in battle. The scouter's away for you to call us in case you need help or anything, plus it has other uses too."_

"_Wow! Thanks again Bulma," Pan said._

"_Actually, these are from Vegeta, he asked me to make you the armor, but you know how he is," Bulma said as the females glanced at the Saiyan Prince who was leaning on the wall looking stoic. "Too pride to say that he cares,"_

"_That's okay, I know he does." Pan said before walking over to the full Saiyan and catching him embrace. The Saiyan only stared at her before patting her head. "Thank Vegeta,"_

"_You decided to take this quest to get strong, so be sure that's what you do," the Saiyan Prince instructed. "I expect you to be a whole lot stronger when you see us again, or at least be a Super Saiyan."_

"_I will, you can count on that!" Pan said._

"_Later kid," Vegeta said before releasing Pan and walking away._

_Next was her grandmother who looked heartbroken. "Now I want you to be very careful Pan, I don't know where you're going but I believe you can make it." Chichi said. "I hope you'll find what you're looking for, and that you'll study real hard."_

"_I will Grandma, thanks." Pan said._

"_And here, these are my old martial art uniform, I'm sure you can use them." Chichi said while handing the clothes to her granddaughter. "I haven't been this choked up since your father went to Namek," Pan accepted the hand me downs and hugged her grandmother before moving on to the next person, which was Trunks._

"_I'm not sure I like the idea of you going off alone, we were once a team you know," Trunks said as he handed her a small box he was carrying._

"_I know Trunks, but this is something I have to do on my own. I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me." Pan apologized._

"_Hold on, I said I don't like the idea of you going alone, I didn't say that I'd like to go with you," Trunks clarified as he pointed to the box in her hands. "I figured that if you could bring someone, this guy would be the best option." Pan eyes grew wide as she picked up on what he meant and stared at the box; the top flew off and out popped a small white robot._

"_Giru, giru!" the tiny bot shouted with joy._

"_Giru!" Pan exclaimed as she hugged her friend._

"_Trunks said Pan was going on another adventure and asked Giru to go with her, giru, giru!" Giru said._

"_I think we'd all feel a little better if you at least took Giru with you," Trunks stated._

"_That's nice but you don't have to go if you don't want to Giru," Pan said._

"_Giru wants to go with Pan. Does Pan want Giru to come?" the robot asked._

_Pan smiled at T-2006 and replied "Of course I want you to come ya little defect! Let's go on an adventure together!" After embracing the rest of her family and friends while also receiving gifts from those who had them, Pan finally came back to her old man; she walked up to her father who was still smiling at her. "Daddy, I'm not sure what to say,"_

"_Say that you'll do your best, that you'll get stronger, that when you return, you'll have completed you quest and that most importantly, you'll do us proud." Gohan suggested._

"_I will Dad," Pan assured._

"_Oh, I have something for you," Gohan said as he reached behind his back and brought the small red pole in the same color sheath. "This was your grandfather's signature weapon, the power pole."_

"_I remember, the one from his childhood," Pan said. "It suppost to expand and contract on command, right?"_

_Gohan nodded "Yep. His grandfather gave it to him, and it came in very handy for him on his adventure, even I got to use it a few times." The Demi Saiyan said as he held it out for his daughter. "I think it could be very useful to you as well,"_

_Pan accepted the gift and said "Thanks Dad, I'll use it well."_

"_One more thing Pan," Gohan said as he brought out her bandana._

"_My bandana," Pan said._

"_You lost it in the battle with the Makyans; thought you'd like it back now." Gohan said as he tied the head cloth to her head. "I'm proud of you for doing this Pan. I've tried my best to keep you safe and prepare you for any danger, I can see now that you're ready to go on your own and seek out your own destiny. To take your own journey to get stronger like your grandfather and I know you'll do it, because I believe in you completely, just like everyone who loves you." The Son of Goku pulled his daughter in for a tight hug which she returned._

"_Thank you for giving me your blessing, and for believing in me Dad," Pan said. "I'm gonna miss you,"_

"_And I you," Gohan replied._

_The quarter Saiyan finally broke away from her father and wiped her eyes; she levitated into the air; she stopped and looked back at her family and friends. "Goodbye everyone! Wish me luck!" she said while waving._

"_Goodbye Pan! Good luck!" everyone said to her._

"_Alright Giru, let's go!" Pan said._

"_Ready to go Pan, giru, giru!" the robot replied before the two fly off into the heavens for their new adventure. _

_Moments later the two friends were still soaring through the sky when T-2006 started letting out an alarm as he announced "DRAGON BALLS DETECTED! DRAGON BALLS DETECTED!" while flying around Goku's grandchild. _

"_Whoa, Giru, settle down!" Pan said as she grabbed her robot companion. "What's your malfunction?"_

"_Dragon Balls detected! Dragon Balls detected, giru, giru!" the robot repeated. _

"_Dragon Balls, as in more than one? But that's impossible!" Pan argued. "They disappeared years ago, I doubt they'd return now. Besides, even if they did, they wouldn't all be together, they be scattered around the world. Maybe your radar system is broken."_

"_Dragon Balls detected! Dragon Balls detected, giru, giru!" the robot said again._

_At that moment, the sky turned dark as lightning swarm through the sky; a large bolt suddenly came down from the sky and hit the ground, revealing the seven mystic wish orbs in their glorious light. "The Dragon Balls…" Pan muttered in awe. The light shot put from earth former treasures into the black sky and took the form of the magnificent dragon god, Shenron. "It's Shenron!"_

"_PAN, THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF GOKU, I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED BACK TO THIS WORLD FOR ONE PURPOSE BEFORE RETURNING TO MY SUCLUSION!" Shenron stated. "TO GRANT YOUR DEEPEST WISH!"_

"_My wish? What wish?" Pan asked._

"_YOU WISH TO GAIN POWER, YOU HAVE EMBARKED ON THIS JOURNEY FOR THAT REASON! I WILL TAKE YOU TO A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN ACQUIRE THE POWER YOU DESIRE AND FIND THE ANSWERS YOU SEEK! The Dragon stated. "NOW, YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED!"_

"_Wait a minute Shenron! Why are you here? I didn't summon you!" Pan shouted. "Who sent you to fulfill this wish for me?!"_

"_GOKU!" Shenron answered as his red eyes started to glow._

"_Grandpa," was the last thing Pan muttered in surprise before she and Giru disappeared from this earth…or rather, this universe._

_The granddaughter of Goku suddenly found herself inside a large beach with numerous pieces of trash alongside her mechanical friend; the young Saiyan looked around, feeling confused about what just happened to her. "Where am I? What's going on?" Pan asked._

"_YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FAREWELL!" She heard the Dragon yell but couldn't see him._

"_What are you talking about?! I didn't wish to come to this place?!"Pan yelled. "WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"_

"_Why don't you let me take care of that?" said a familiar voice from behind the Saiyan hybrid. Pan turned around to find her beloved grandfather standing on the beach grinning the way he normally did while holding the four-star dragon ball in his right hand. "Yo Pan, what's up?"_

_Pan immediately ran to the pure blooded Saiyan and gave him a big hug. "Grandpa Goku, it's you!" she said with joy. "You're really here! I thought I just imagined you at the battle with the Makyans but that was you too, wasn't it?!"_

"_Yeah Pan, I was there," Goku admitted. "How have you been?"_

"_I've been alright," Pan said before asking. "But what's going on? Where are we? Why'd you bring me here?"_

"_Slow down Pan, I'll explain." Goku said. "First off, while I was meditating, I sensed something happening on earth and went to check it out. I got there in time to see Gohan defeating that Makyan and using the Kamehameha wave to stop him from destroying the planet. I helped out and left before the others could see me, but I felt that you were depressed about something so I stuck around and kept an eye on things. I heard your conversation with Gohan and how you decided to leave to try and find your own path to power. I felt a little bad about not being there for you guys, so I asked Shenron to help grant this one wish for you."_

"_Ok, that explains how I got here, but where is here exactly?" Pan asked._

"_Well, that sign says we're at Dagoba Municipal Beach Park," Goku replied._

"_I got that part Grandpa, what I meant was where did you bring me from home?" Pan asked again._

"_Oh, this is earth but in another universe; turns out, Shenron can observe a lot of other dimensions, so when I was with him, this particular world caught my eye." Goku said. "It's a world where nearly everybody has some kind of super power and become either a hero or a villain or a regular guy with a power."_

"_Ok, so what am I suppost to do here?" Pan asked._

"_That's for you to decide." Goku answered. "Look Pan, when I was a kid, I traveled to so many new places to get stronger, and when Gohan was a kid, he went to a few new planets before he unlocked his true potential, maybe the key is for you to do something beyond that."_

"_So, you think going to a new dimension can help me get stronger?" Pan asked. _

"_Yep, facing new dangers, meeting new people to care for, this could be solution to your problem; you could even find a mentor here." Goku said. "Plus, there's a little problem in this world that I think could use your help." _

"_I don't know about this grandpa," Pan said._

"_Look Pan, I know you wanted to get stronger and save the world like your Dad and I did, maybe this is the best world to start with," Goku suggested. "Just think, if you can become a hero in this world, you'll be ready to take Mr. Satan's mantle."_

_The quarter Saiyan thought for a moment before answering "Alright Grandpa, I'll give it a try. I may not understand what you have planned for me, but I trust you."_

_Goku smiled at his grandchild. "Thanks Pan, I hope this'll be the adventure you're looking for." He said. "Well, I'd better get going,"_

"_Goodbye Goku, giru, giru." said the tiny robot._

"_Hey Giru, you keeping an eye on Pan for me?" Goku said while petting the small machine; he then stopped and turned to leave._

"_Grandpa, wait!" Pan called, getting Goku to look back at her. "Will I ever see you again?"_

"_I'm always watching over you Pan, but keep this and I'll always be with you." Goku said as he held out the four star ball to her._

"_But that's the four star dragon ball, it's very precious to you." Pan said._

"_Yeah, but that's why I want you to have it, my grandpa gave it to me before he left me, both I and Gohan got to keep it with us when we were kids. Now it's your turn to have it." His granddaughter gazed at the sacred wish orb, feeling honored that her grandfather would entrust this precious item to her; she reached out and accepted the dragon ball before looking up at her smiling grandpa. Pan embraced Goku with another farewell hug._

"_I won't let you down Grandpa!" Pan assured._

_Goku released his grandchild and said "I know you won't, you're a Saiyan after all. Which means you're meant for something great." He then turned away and placed to fingers on his forehead. "Good luck Pan, I'll see you again." And with that, the full Saiyan disappeared off the face of the universe; Pan gazed at the sky filled with new determination and clenched her fist. Flashback ends._

"_Everyone's probably doing their own things. Dad and the other fighters must be defending the earth from another threat or at least training for one. And Grandpa Goku has to be training to get stronger like he always does."_ Pan thought. _"While I still don't know what exactly I'm suppost to be doing her. Maybe it was a mistake to go on this little adventure,"_ She then stopped walking and glanced at her backpack. "What do you think Giru?" she asked her robot friend.

T-2006 poked its head out of the bag and replied "Goku said Pan will find what she is looking for, I think Pan should keep going, giru, giru."

"But I'm not where I'm actually going, or what it is I'm looking for," Pan argued. "What do I do about that?"

"Big energy signals detected, giru, giru!" the robot alerted the girl.

Pan looked up and saw she was standing before an enormous blue building with a gate in front of it that had a gold UA symbol. "Whoa, what is this place?" Pan asked. "It looks like a school. I don't think we have a school that big back home." The quarter Saiyan took a step towards the gate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said to her; Pan looked around but saw no one.

"Who said that?!" Pan asked.

"Down here," the voice replied.

Pan glanced down at the side and saw a gruff man who looked like he hadn't sleep in day despite currently being in a full body sleeping bag; his eyes were so dry it was a wonder how he was keeping them open to stare at her. _"How did I miss him?! Heck, I didn't even sense him!"_ she thought.

"Are you lost girl?" the drowsy man asked.

"No, I was just taking a look around," Pan answered.

"Well, you can't step through the gate." The man said.

"Why's that?" Pan asked.

To her surprise, the man gave her a very devious grin. "You can find out the hard way if you'd like," he suggested.

"_Okay, this guy's seriously scary,"_ she thought before replying "No thanks, I'll take your word for it."

"Aizawa, I hope you're not picking on this girl here," a woman in a black leather breastless leotard over a white bodysuit wearing a mask and a handcuff on each wrists; the way she walked was very alluring with her hands behind her head and moving from side to side.

"_Hmm, both their energies are a bit higher than the average human,"_ Pan thought before raising an eyebrow at the woman. _"But what's up with that woman's outfit? Could she look any more exposed?"_

"Do you need help little miss?" the woman asked.

"Uh actually yes ma'am, could you tell me what this place is?" Pan asked.

The two adults looked at each other in confusion to her question before the woman answered "This U.A. high; the High school where we train young people who wanna be Pro Heroes."

"So the both of you are Pro Heroes who teach here?" Pan asked.

"Yep. I'm Midnight, and he's Erasurehead." Midnight introduced herself and the tired man.

"And you train heroes here?" Pan continued to ask.

"That's correct. We hope to nurture our students to use their quirks righteously and help them awaken their true potential! As they work hard they still learn the basic high school lesson while pursuing their dreams."

"Uh, who said that now?" Pan asked.

"Why I did." The new voice replied. Pan glanced down to see a white mouse/bear/dog hybrid in a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and dress pants, orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles; he also had a over his right eye. "Hello, I'm Nezu. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The hybrid greeted her while extending his paw.

Pan was a little taken back by this but quickly got over it. "I'm Pan. Nice to meet you." She said while shaking his paw.

"You don't seem all that surprised by me," Nezu said.

"I've seen talking animals before, so not really anything new; though you might be the smartest one I've met." Pan said.

"Thank you dear." Nezu said.

"Not to be rude or anything but um…what are you exactly?" Pan asked.

"Why, I'm the Principal. The one in charge of this fine institution," Nezu replied.

"Really?" Pan asked in awe.

"Absolutely my dear." Nezu answered.

"Massive energy detected! Massive energy detected, giru, giru!" TM-2006 announced from Pan's backpack.

"What was that?" Erasure inquired as he came out of his sleeping bag, revealing his full black attire.

"Oh that! That's just my old toy I carry around in my bag!" Pan answered nervously. "Guess I forgot to SHUT IT OFF!"

Erasurehead stared at Pan with suspicion when they all heard a "HA, HA, HA!" a large and buff man with blond hair, swollen cheek, and sunken eyeballs wearing a white T-shirt baggy pants and a belt with a big A symbol suddenly landed on the ground right beside the four talking. "I AM HERE! READY TO ACCEPT MY POSITION AS U.A.'S NEWEST TEACHER!" the man exclaimed with great enthusiasm.

"_Who is this guy? And what's with his face? It's like he never stops smiling. He could beat Gramps' record with that mug."_ Pan thought as she examined this new hero. _"His power is incredibly huge for a human. He might be the strongest I've sensed in this world and that's just the surface level."_

"Ah All Might, how nice of you to join us," Nezu said.

"That's quite an entrance you've made just now. Kinda puts me in the mood," Midnight said sultry.

"Couldn't you have arrived to work the normal way?" Erasure asked.

"Why Aizawa, what's with the long face?!" All Might asked the tired man. "Isn't it going to great to be working together, not just in protecting the people but in tutoring the next generation of heroes?!"

Erasure stared at the big pro before replying "Whatever, I'll be inside." And then walked off.

"Does anything make that guy smile?" All Might asked.

"So you're All Might? The number one hero?" Pan asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I AM THE SYMBOL OF PEACE! THE PILLAR THAT GIVES PEOPLE HOPE! THE HERO WHO'S ALWAYS SMILING, EVEN IN THE FACE OF DANGER! SO YOU CAN ALWAYS BE AT EASE…BECAUSE I AM HERE!" The Pro Hero announced while flexing his muscles to look more spectacular; Pan just stared at the symbol of peace looking a bit unimpressed. "Funny, that people usually get excited when I do that!"

"My grandpa and my dad used to do things like that, loved it when I was a kid, but I outgrew it. Sorry big guy." Pan said.

"So young Pan, are you planning on applying to U.A?" Nezu asked.

"I don't know, would I qualify as someone who could be a hero," Pan replied.

"Of course you can!" All Might said. "Why, anyone can be a hero, so long as they have a sharp mind, great determination and most importantly a quirk!"

"Exactly. So, what's your quirk?" Midnight asked.

"If you mean my super power, uh, I guess…this," Pan said as she held out her hand and formed an energy ball in her palm. The teachers were astonished at the sight of this ball of light that was created by a young girl with ease. "Does this count as a quirk?"

"Yes, I believe it does. Quite a special one," Nezu answered.

"No kidding, didn't a teen could use this power," said Midnight.

"Mmm, Ki manipulation," All Might said.

Pan raised an eyebrow at the adults as she cancelled the Ki blast. "How do you guys know about Ki?" she asked.

"It's a very rare quirk to have young lady, not many have it; but those who do are said to have extraordinary power!" All Might explained. "This quirk allows a person to manifest their Ki or life force into pretty much anything they want, the only limits is how much energy you have and your imagination."

"Do you know someone who has the same quirk as me?" Pan inquired.

"Why yes, in fact, one of our teachers here has that very quirk." Nezu replied.

"_What?! There's really someone in this world that can use Ki just like us? And they're a Pro Hero who teaches at this school?"_ Pan thought. The quarter Saiyan closed her eyes and focused her senses on the energies inside the school; she managed to locate one that stood out from among the rest. _"There's a single Ki signature that feels different from any other in this universe. It feels…kind of…familiar,"_ Her senses then detected an energy signal further away from the high school, making her open her eyes in alert. _"Now this one definitely feels familiar! I've got to check it out!"_

The Pro Heroes stared at the Saiyan hybrid questionably. "Is everything alright?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah, something just came up. I gotta go," Pan said as she turned to leave.

"Wait a minute!" All Might called, getting her attention. "Take the U.A. application forms in case you decide to apply. I believe you have what it takes to be a true hero!" The symbol of peace handed the papers to the daughter of Gohan who accepted them. "Just think about it, I'm sure we'd be happy to have you!" he said while giving her a big smile and a thumb up.

"Thanks," Pan said as she turned to leave before stopping when she felt someone watching her; she looked up and saw a figure hidden in the shadows staring down at her from the window. She squinted to get a better look before the observer disappeared; Goku's granddaughter just shrugged and left to find the familiar Ki source. The young Saiyan sped through the city towards the Ki signal until she stopped on top of a building and looked to see whose energy she picked up; she gasped when she saw a girl about her age walking through the streets looking quite lost. The girl had blue hair and eyes, wore a red midriff top with exposed shoulders, red finger-less gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. She also wore a red hairpiece, gold choker, and gold hoop earrings. _"No way! Is that Bulla?"_ she thought.

Vegeta's second daughter wandered the streets as though she was looking for something or someone; she was unaware that she was being approached by two shady looking guys. One of them tapped her shoulder, getting her attention. "Hey gorgeous, you look a bit lost." He said. "If you're looking for someone to have a good time with, I think we can help you out."

"No thanks, I'm just looking for a friend," Bulla replied.

"_Is she talking about me?"_ Pan thought.

"Aw come on Precious, cute thing like you shouldn't be here by yourself." The other guys said as the two moved closer to the half Saiyan. "Why don't we have some fun together?"

"I said no! Now stay away from me or else…" Bulla warned.

"Or else what?" the 1st guys asked as they got closer. "Unless you got some strong quirk, you ain't got a fighting chance here! Now why don't you play nice pretty girl?"

"Don't come any closer!" Bulla yelled as she held up her hands defensively; the guys could see that her build was weak and she was too unsure of herself.

"Don't bother princess, you can't take us without a power." Said the guy as the two got even closer and Bulla closed her eyes in fear. "And there ain't no hero around here, so n one's coming to save ya. Your only option is to submit," one of the guys reached out to touch the blue haired Saiyan when one of them was struck in the neck and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"I think she just got another option," Pan said as she appeared in front of her friend.

"Pan!" Bulla said.

"What the? Where'd you come from little girl?!" the other guys asked.

"Doesn't matter, now back off!" Pan ordered.

"Listen girlie just cause you got a lucky hit doesn't make you a hero," the guy said. "Now I'll forgive you if you and your friends agree to be my playmates,"

"Not a chance creep!" Pan replied.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way," the guys said as he held up his right hand which immediately turned to a cluster of stone. "Hate to miss up that pretty face of yours, but if you won't back down then oh well!" the guy swung his fist at Pan, hitting her square in the face; Pan just glared at the creep whose face twisted into one of pain as his stone hand cracked and crumbled to dust. "What the hell are you?" he asked before he received a blow to the chin, knocking him right out.

"Someone you don't ever mess with," Pan replied.

"Pan!" Bulla cried as she embraced her fellow Saiyan.

"Hey princess, you ok?" Pan asked while returning the hug.

"Thanks for the help, but I could've handled that guy myself." Bulla said.

"Right, that's why you always take daddy Vegeta with you whenever you go out shopping." Pan joked. "So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you," Bulla replied.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Pan asked. "How did you get to this world anyway?"

"I'll explain, but can we go somewhere private? I'd hate to be here when those guys wake up."

"Ok, follow me to my capsule home, we'll talk there." Pan said as she started floating off the ground. "Can you fly?"

"Yeah, one of the good things that came from being infected by an alien parasite named after a toddler." Bulla answered before meeting her friend in the air. "Lead the way," Pan flew off towards her home with the Saiyan Princess right behind her.

Moments later the two female Saiyan were in a secluded area inside Pan's capsule home, having a meal and a chat. "Alright spill, how'd you get to this world and what do you need my help with?" Pan inquired.

"Well, after you left for your big journey, things didn't change, and by that, I mean for me." Bulla replied.

"What, tired of just shopping and hanging out with daddy Vegeta?" Pan teased.

"Actually, yeah." Bulla said.

"Oh, I was just kidding," Pan admitted.

"Well I'm not. Ever since Baby took control of the earth things have felt different for me. I've always been aware of how dangerous our world was but it wasn't until Baby came that I fully understood the powers of the Z Fighters' enemies." Bulla explained. "I learned that real evil was more than just destroying the earth; Baby turned me into his puppet and used my power to increase his own, which he nearly killed your grandpa with!"

"Don't beat yourself up about that, if Trunks, Granps, and I had managed to destroy Baby before he got to earth, none of that would've happened." Pan stated.

"Even so, you guys still did something to help; and then the guys were freed so that the four of you could offer your power to Goku, you all almost died before completing it. If I was with you, it might've gone faster; even Majuub was able to lend a hand, but not me! My parents were slaves to that leech and did nothing to help!" Bulla said. "And then when HFIL was opened, releasing the deceased into the living world, my dad, my brother, your dad, your uncle, Majuub, even you and Giru did something to stop them while Goku fought his own battles; but where was I, not even a hundred feet near the frontlines til the battle was over."

"It's not like I helped very much during that crisis either," Pan muttered.

"Then there was the battle against the Shadow Dragons. You and Goku went to find the dragons balls at defeat the dragons, then when there was only one left, you, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Majuub, my dad and Goku did all you could to save the earth. I wasn't even there so see it end or to see Goku off, but I was when the whole thing started; I saw that black dragon that came from the cracked dragon balls filled with negative energy but I did nothing to help! Our families almost died while I was waiting comfortably at home!"

"There wasn't much you could've done Bra," Pan assured her. "Believe me I know, you wouldn't have made much of a difference."

"You don't get it, it's not that I wouldn't have made a difference, it's that I never bothered to try!" Bulla said. "I'm a Saiyan just like you and the guys, but I'm not a fighter! I'm the daughter to Prince Vegeta, one of the strongest fighters in the universe, it's literally in my blood and yet, I'm just not."

"Well, that never bothered you before," Pan said.

"That's because I always thought Dad and Trunks would protect me, and they always have; but that's the problem." Bulla admitted. "I can't keep denying what I am; I have the potential to be a fighter too, but I just choose not to. My Dad never forced me to be one, he just looked out for me whenever he could but I can't keep burdening him like that!"

"I'm sure daddy Vegeta doesn't mind protecting his little girl forever," Pan said.

"But I do, every time the earth was in danger, I did nothing." Bulla said. "See people in fear, lives being snuffed out and our families being beaten to a pulp for trying to do good, I can't stand it anymore! I want to be a fighter, a true Saiyan princess! I want to be Eschalot!"

"Why not just ask any of the guys to train you?" Pan asked though she knew the answer.

Bulla shook her head "They're all busy with their own training for the next threat; I can't bother them, I'd just slow them down, hold them back…"

"Waste their time? Yeah I get it." Pan said. "What about…Krillin or Eighteen?"

"After everything they've been through, they deserve a life outside of fighting," Bulla said. "I wouldn't want to be the one who has to end it."

"Alright, how about Tien or Yamcha?" Pan asked.

"We haven't seen those guys in years; no one really knows where they are now." Bulla said "Probably best if we don't interfere with their lives anymore."

"What about my mom?" Pan asked.

Bra shook her head again "Videl's been real busy ever since she took over as the chief of the WCPD," she answered.

"Right. Uh Grandma Chi Chi?"

"No offense but she's too old to be fighting again, let alone train anyone properly," Bulla said.

"How about Roshi?" Pan asked.

"You're kidding right?" Bra said.

"Uh Grandpa Satan?" Pan suggested.

"No thanks!" Bra replied.

"Mr. Popo?" Pan asked.

"Pass." Bulla said.

"Ox King? The Kais? King Piccolo?" Pan gave more suggestions.

"If you never considered these options for yourself what make you think I would?" Bulla asked.

"I see your point," Pan sighed. "So I guess the only option left was me right?"

Bulla nodded. "I decided to set out on my own journey to find you so that you could help me be a strong fighter."

"So how'd you get here anyway?" Pan asked again.

"While I was looking for but found no trace, I called out to Goku asking if he could help me find you," Bra explained. "To my surprise, he actually showed up and said he could take me to you."

"He did?" Pan asked.

"Yep. Next thing I knew, I was in this world where most people have some kind of super power, it was I was the abnormal one by being normal," Bulla said.

"I hear ya, I felt so different from humans back home, but here, I can fit in quite well." Pan said.

"I'm hoping I can do the same. Anyway, Goku told me to find you and that you could help me achieve my goal. He believes the two of us would be perfect for something important in this universe," Bra said.

"Yeah, Grandpa said something like that to me too," Pan said. "Guess whatever he has in store is now for the both of us,"

"So what do ya say Pan? Can you help me?" Bulla asked.

"Of course I can Bra! I'll get you into fighting shape in no time!" Pan answered.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you," Bulla said.

"What are friends for?" Pan said.

"So when do we start? What's first master?" Bulla inquired.

"First, don't call me master. Second, you just wait here while I go out for a bit." Pan instructed her new pupil. "Take the time to mentally prepare yourself, the training is definitely going to be rough but it'll be worth it once you get the results you asked for."

"Sure thing!" Bulla said "I can't wait to get started!"

"Well then just give me time to figure out how I'll train you, and to think about some things as well," Pan said as she stepped out the door of her capsule home. "I'll be back in a little while." The daughter of Gohan flew off until she got close to the city and decided to walk through the streets and collect her thoughts. _"So, Gramps wants me to show Bulla the ropes, guess he thought I need a friend or a rival," _she thought. _"But can I really do it? She's just like me, she wants to get stronger and be a hero like the guys back home. But how can I help her be a hero if I'm not sure if I can be one?"_ She continued to walk until she heard what sounded like an explosion. "What was that?" she asked before spotting the smoke and heading in that direction.

* * *

At Tatooin Shopping District, a spiky haired blonde kid with an explosive quirk was being attacked by a villain entirely made sludge; the Pro Heroes had arrived and were surprised at the scene before them. There was fire everywhere as well as damaged property from the multiple explosions. "It's taken a hostage!" Death Arms said before charging towards the villain. "HOW DARE YOU PREY ON A CHILD!" the hero jumped and hit the villain with a strong punch; the blow had no effect and the hero's fist was stuck in the sludge's body. "What the hell is this, some kind of goo?!" Death Arms asked before he was slapped away.

"You ok Death Arms?" another hero asked before avoiding a strike from the villain.

"Stay back or I'll snap his neck!" the villain threatened.

Bakugo struggled to free himself from the villain's grasp. "You picked the wrong guy to mess with! I'm gonna send you pack to whatever sewer you crawled out from!" the kid said as his hands started heating up. "LET ME GO!" He released large explosions but they did nothing to free him from the villain's hold.

"You've got do much power, I've really hit the jackpot!" the villain said. "With a quirk like yours under my control I can take All Might down with one punch!" The sludge began to expand, still keeping the boy restrained.

Pan finally reached the scene when she saw a crowd of people witnessing the Bakugo's struggle against the sludge villain. _"Oh no, looks like a villain's taken that kid hostage, and none of the heroes are helping him!"_ Pan thought. _"What aren't they doing anything?!"_

"Whoa is that some kind of special move? This dude is a legit villain!" said a bystander.

"Look, it's her!" another one. "The new hero Mt. Lady will solve everything!"

The giant woman came stomping towards the scene when she suddenly stopped before the entrance gate. "My only weakness, I need at least a two lane road if I'm gonna make my way through here!" she stated as she was too big to enter the district.

Two school kids were surrounded by flames when they were grabbed by Kamui's branches. "Fire and wood don't exactly make a good combination; I'll let someone else stop this guy!" the hero said as he ran to rescue more people while avoiding the flames.

"Don't look at me; I've already got my hands full here!" Backdraft said as he used his quirk to put out the fire. "Where are those fire trucks?! Can you guys get to the kid?"

"Can't get a grip on his weird body; plus that kid's causing explosions left and right!" the punching hero replied.

"This is a shutout, we've got to rally and knock him out of the park somehow!" a hero suggested. The sludge started covering more of Bakugo's body leaving just his head visible; the villain raised its hand to attack the heroes again but they jumped away.

"It's no good, none of u has the right quirk to defeat a villain like this!" Death Arms said.

"We'll do damage control until someone with the right power shows up!" one of the heroes instructed.

More and more buildings combusted and burst into flames. "There are still plenty of people to save!" Backdraft pointed out.

"Don't worry, I bet every hero in the city's coming!" Kamui assured them as he placed people on a rooftop above the flames.

"_I'm sorry kid, you'll just have to hold on a little bit longer."_ Death Arms thought as he shook with fury. "Damn it! If I only had more power I could blow this guy away!"

"_So none of the heroes powers are effective on this freak, things seem to be a lot more complicated thing world than in mine,"_ Pan thought. _"If you don't have the power for the task at hand, you're pretty much useless," _The quarter Saiyan glanced at her palms as she got an idea. _"Maybe I can do something, if I raise my power level, I can release a kiai that could blow that pile of slime away from the kid!"_ she seemed ready to try it before she became hesitant. _"But…can I really do this? I've never really done something like this before. What if I'm not powerful enough? What I end up hurting the kid? What if I fail…again?"_ she asked herself before she looked at Bakugo in peril; his face was twisted in pain as the sludge nearly consumed him, showing just hid eyes and nose. _"I can't worry about that! If something isn't done soon, that boy will suffocate to death!" _The Saiyan hybrid jumped onto a build right above the action. "Alright, this should be a good vantage point," she said. She then pulled her hands back as she focused her energy; before she could release it however, a green haired boy jumped through the crowd and made a dash towards the sludge villain. "What the?!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide at the sight of a school boy desperately rushing towards the danger. "NO YOU IDIOT! STOP, YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Death Arms yelled to Midoriya, but he just kept running.

"Not this brat again!" the villain said when he spotted the boy.

"Deku," Bakugo muttered.

"_What's that kid doing?! Does he have some kind of power that can help?"_ Pan thought.

"_What am I doing?! Why am I running?! Why can't I stop?!"_ Midoriya thought as he kept going.

"YOU'RE TOAST KID!" the sludge declared as it prepared to attack the teen.

"What do I do?! What would a hero do right now?!" Midoriya asked himself. _"Page twenty five, right!" _The green haired boy quickly grabbed his backpack and tossed it at the monster. "Take this!" His stuff went flying out and one of them struck the sludge in the eyeball, making him recoil and release his hold on Bakugo's head but still held his body. Bakugo started gasping and coughing as Midoriya reached out for him.

"_Not what I expected, but not bad I guess,"_ Pan thought.

"Kaachan!" Deku cried as he started grabbing pieces of the sludge's body to try and peel it off his classmate.

"What the hell?! Why are you here?!" Bakugo questioned.

"I don't know! My legs…they just started…moving!" Midoriya replied. As he continued to rip off pieces of the sludge villain, flashes of Midoriya's life involving his desire to be a hero started playing in his mind. "Kaachan, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!" Deku stated with a tearful look.

"_That boy,"_ Pan thought.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Kaachan shouted to the villain.

Among the crowd, the symbol of peace was watching the scene in his skeleton form. _"I have to do something, no matter the cost!"_ All Might thought as his thin muscles began to expand greatly.

"Just a little bit longer kid," the villain said to Bakugo before turning his attention to Midoriya. "AND I'M DONE PLAYING WITH YOU!"

"SAVE THE BOY, THIS THING'LL KILL HIM!" Death Arms ordered as he and a few other heroes rushed over to save the green haired teen.

Just before the sludge's hand could strike Deku, something jumped in front of him with blinding speed and blocked the attack, making a small explosion. "What was that energy spike?" Pan asked as she looked at the smoke surrounding Deku, Kaachan and the sludge; when Deku opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the symbol of peace standing in front of him defensively. "What? All Might? When did he get here?"

"I really am pathetic," All Might said to Deku.

"All Might…but…" Deku muttered.

"I told the traits that make a great champion," All Might continued as he fought off the sludge villain. "But now I see that I wasn't living up to my own ideals!" The number one hero grabbed Bakugo's arm as he coughed up blood and prepared to strike the villain. "PROS ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES, THAT'S THE TRUE TEST OF A HERO!"

"DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!" the Sludge yelled as he tried to hit All Might.

"**Detroit Smash!" **All Might exclaimed as he threw a punch at the villain, completely blasting away the pieces while holding onto Deku and Kaachan so that they're not blown away. The force from his smash caused a great wind to fill the district and it blew out the fire. When the winds eventually stopped, the sky darkened as rain immediately started to pour. Everyone stared at the pro hero who stood over the unconscious Deku and Kaachan.

"It's raining," someone pointed out.

"Don't tell me all that wind just now,"

"Look at the clouds, they're moving," Everyone looked up to see the clouds swirling above them.

"Whoa, he changed the weather," Death Arms said.

"Did that really just happen? He changed the weather with a single punch like it was nothing," The crowd immediately started cheering for the number one hero.

"All Might saved the day again, he's amazing!"

The Symbol of Peace nearly fell but managed to stand as he raised his right fist into the sir triumphantly; no one noticed him giving a small glance to Midoriya.

"_He definitely has immense power for a human; plus he knows how to please the crowd. He's like what my grandpas would be if they fused,"_ Pan thought before she looked towards Deku.

Moments later, after the villain's pieces were collected and handed over to the authorities, Midoriya was scolded by the heroes, Bakugo was praised, and All Might was surrounded by numerous reporters, the green haired teen started walking home looking gloom; the granddaughter of Goku was following him by jumping off rooftops. _"I don't get it, why didn't he use his quirk to attack the villain? And why does he look so blue even after everything he's been through?"_ she thought.

"_I wanted to apologize to All Might, but he was swarmed by interviewers, I didn't want to interrupt."_ Midoriya thought. _"I could always try to send a message through his website when I get home."_

"DEKU!" someone called to the boy; Midoriya looked back to see Bakugo running towards him.

"Kaachan?" he said questionably.

Kaachan stopped running to catch his breath. "Listen, I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me, don't think you can look down on me! Got that?! I was fine by myself! You're just a quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a rent-a-cop! You didn't help me! You did nothing; don't forget it! I don't owe you anything!" after he finished the angry kid turned and walked away.

"_What was that about?"_ Midoriya sweatdropped. _"Kaachan is right though, it's not like I really did anything, but at least I tried. Guess now I should get back to giving up on my dreams."_

"That was the worst thank you I've ever heard! And I've heard bad ones from my uncle!" Pan said as she stepped down and appeared in Deku's path; the quirkless kid was taken aback by a girl coming to talk to him that he froze. "I saw what you did at the sludge villain attack, so I've got a few questions for you. First, why didn't you use your power to help that kid?"

Deku came to his senses after hearing her question. "It's because…I don't have one," he answered sadly. "I'm quirkless, one of the few in this world who'll never manifest any uncanny ability."

Pan was a little surprised by his answer "So that explains it. And it brings me to my second question, why did you try to save that kid if you didn't have a quirk?" she inquired.

Deku looked down before saying "Honestly, I'm not sure. He's been my friend since childhood, he's always been good at everything and I've always been his tag along. When I saw Kaachan suffering like that, I just rushed to help him. Not that it makes me a hero or anything,"

"So…you want to be a hero?" Pan asked.

"Yeah. Ever since I was a kid, I've always looked up to heroes, even after I found out I was quirkless, I still dreamed of being a Pro Hero…like All Might." Deku replied. "He's always smiling no matter what happens and he's always saving people. I wanna be just like that, a pro who smiles in the face of danger and who saves likes despite the risk. Heh, guess it's just a foolish dream huh? I couldn't even save my friend let alone many more people. I could never be a hero,"

"Says who?" Pan asked which surprised Midoriya. "I was there for a while, I saw the Pro Heroes doing what they could to help, but none of them could save that kid before All Might showed up. He would've died; but among all those pros there, the one who rushed to save the hostage was you. At that moment, the only hero I saw was you. You bought your friend a few more seconds to live before you were both saved. He may not think you did anything, but that fact is you tried to help, I'd say he owes you his life for that." The quarter Saiyan walked towards the quirkless and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just because you're quirkless doesn't mean you're powerless. If you wanna be a hero, then don't give up. What makes a hero isn't the power or fame, it's the heart and you've definitely got that. I believe if you keep trying you'll achieve your dream of being a hero, you might even manifest a great quirk, though I think you've already have an amazing power,"

"Really, like what?" Deku asked.

"You'll find out someday. If you ask me, you have what it takes to be a great hero." Pan said before turning to leave. "See ya around Deku," she then disappeared from his sight.

Midoriya was so teary eyed from the conversation; he smiled as he muttered. "That's not my name." He then blushed while wearing a goofy smile. _"I can't believe I just talked to a girl,"_ He then resumed walking home when he was cut off by the smiling pro hero.

I AM HERE!" All Might exclaimed.

"All Might, why are you here? How did you get rid of those reporters?" Deku asked him.

"HA, HA, HA! I STAND FOR JUSTICE, NOT SAND BITES! BECAUSE I, I AM ALL MI…" the hero laughed and flexed his muscles before he changed into his weak form and coughed up blood, freaking Deku out.

Unknown to the guys, Pan had left when she sensed All Might's energy approaching but she decided to stick around to see what the pro hero wanted with the boy, so she hid herself close by and kept watch. _"What the heck? Hi Ki just deceased dramatically, and his body got seriously skinny!"_ she thought. _"Guess there's more to the Number one hero than meets the smile."_

"Young man, I came here to thank you and also, to discuss your question from earlier," All Might explained.

"_So they've met before,"_ Pan thought.

"If you hadn't told me about your life, if you hadn't run into that fight, I would've been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd," All Might admitted. "So thanks,"

"Oh no, it was my fault he was there to begin with! I got in the way of your hard work; I wasted your energy and your time." Deku said regrettably.

"I'm not done," All Might said. "You told me you didn't have a power, so when I saw this timid quirkless boy try to save a life, it inspired me to act too." Deku and Pan were surprised to hear All Might's confession. "There are stories about every hero, how they became great. But most have one thing in common; their bodies tend to move before they have a chance to think, almost on their own. And today, that's what happened to you." Deku was so amazed by the Symbol of Peace's words that a new light began to shine in him as he fell to his knees and let out tears of joy, cause he knew All Might' next words, the ones he waited his whole life to hear from someone. All Might just stared at the boy understandingly at his emotional reaction as the wind blew around them. "Young man, you too can become a hero!" he declared.

Pan smiled before quietly leaving the guys and going back to her home; All Might's words were still in her head as she flew through the heavens. "_Their bodies move before they can think huh? Dad, Grandpa? You guys are the greatest heroes I know, I wonder, has that ever happened to you?"_ She thought. _"Have you ever seen someone in trouble and rushed to help them, without reason, logic or rational thinking? And even thought you couldn't do much, you still did whatever you could?"_ Pan landed a few feet away from her capsule home and started walking there. "I know I've felt like that before, and now I know, it's what makes a great hero! I'll be a hero too, just like you guys and I'll get stronger, I promise. But I won't be alone…"

She opened the door and saw Bulla still waiting for her. "Where ya been? Did you see the news?" the half Saiyan asked.

"Yeah, but we'll talk about that later. Come one girl, it's time to start training!" Pan declared to her fellow Saiyan excitingly.

**A/N: And done! Great now to move on to the next chapter! Hope you guys liked this chapter; till more to come, we're just getting started. Stay tuned and send your reviews! Until next time, BBFN AntiHero out! **


End file.
